A Fantasy Life
by lordawesome1
Summary: AU story. Ethan Evans hated his life, but who could blame him, he was a scrawny albino boy that was picked on by everybody, even his own family rarely paid him attention. To escape his worries he created a comic book "Soul Eater" which chronicled a fantasy version of the real world, and him and his best friend as heroes. But Ethan soon discovers that this world is for real.
1. First Opening and Ending Songs

A/N: Well this will be my first Soul Eater fanfiction, but I have been a fan of Soul Eater for a very long time. I have already read the manga, and am currently watching the anime on Toonami. Soul Eater rules! Just so you know this Soul Eater story is going to be an AU one, I've had this idea for a while and now I'm going through with it, man I hope it's as good as I think it is. On another note, in case you didn't know I have another story on Digimon called "Digimon Unlimited", and I'm working really hard on it, though I don't update that often. But, I'm going to get serious again, and to prove it I'm going to juggle two multi-chaptered stories based on two of my favorite anime. So, if you are a fan of my Digimon story, I hope you like this one, and if you are new to my work and like this story check out "Digimon Unlimited". Oh another thing I'm going to have my own Soul Eater songs, which are what this chapter for, but to honor the anime they're going to be in Japanese; however, sadly I don't know of any translation websites that give a Japanese translation without Kanji, except for Google Translator, so I had to make the best of it. But if any of you out there know fluent Japanese, please help me correct my song errors; I'll put what I'm trying to say as English subtitles to help. Anyways here are the songs.

* * *

**Opening Song 1:**

Watashihadare?

(Who am I?)

Watashi wa koko de nani o shite iru nodarou?

(What am I doing here?)

Kore wa, subete no seimei wa watashi no tame ni motte iru?

(Is this all life has for me?)

Moshi sōnara, watashi wa dasshutsu shitai.

(If so I want to escape.)

Watashi wa, jinsei wa masani fantajīdesu kōfun ga, aru tokoro ni ikitai.

(I want to go where there is excitement, where life is just fantasy.)

Watashi wa hoka no dareka ni naritai, to anata wa sore ga machigatte iru to omounara, anata dake no watashi o shiranai.

(I want to be someone else, and if you think that's wrong, then you just don't know me.)

Anata mo kore ga hoshīnara, soshite, chikyū no hashi ni watashi ni shitagatte, watashitachi wa sonoyōni watashitachi o minogasa kono jinsei o mitsukerudeshou.

(But if you want this too, then follow me to the edge of the Earth, and we will find this life that eludes us so.)

* * *

**Closing Song 1:**

San wa ten' hyōmen ni fure, kyō no sora ni jōshō shita.

(The sun rose in the sky today, it touched the heavens' surface.)

Sore dake de, hoka no hi no yōdeattaga, sore wa watashi ga teishi shi, fukanō ni tsuite, kangae, dono yō ni wareware wa sore o kokufuku suru koto ga dekita.

(Though it was just like any other day, it made me stop and think, about the impossible and how we can overcome it.)

Watashitachi ga ikite iru kono jinsei wa, sore wa wareware ga sore o tsukuru mononanode, naze wareware wa sore wa subarashī koto wa arimase.

(This life that we are living, it's what we make of it, so why not we make it great.)

Hoshi ni mukatte tōtatsu, senaka wa nani mo motteinai, anata no yume o oikakete, anata no mokuhyō o kanryō shimasu.

(Don't hold anything back, reach towards the stars, chase your dreams, and complete your goals.)

Jōshō, jōshō wa, sora no taiyō no yō ni, anata no shōrai no tame ni sunde inai ima no tame ni ikiru.

(Rise, rise, like the sun in the sky, don't live for your future, live for right now.)

Wareware wa korera no tanjun'na koto o okonaunaraba, wareware wa sora no taiyō no yō ni, jōshō shimasu.

(If we do these simple things then we will rise, like the sun in the sky.)


	2. Meet Ethan and Reginald

A/N: Okay here's the first chapter, now let me remind you all that this is an AU story. It shows the Soul Eater characters in the real world and in their own world; the main characters in this are Soul and Black Star, or as they are known in the real world, Ethan Evans and Reginald Starling. Oh and all the characters that you know and love in Soul Eater are a little different, some may stay the same, some may be totally different. And one more thing, most of the names of the Soul Eater cast I have changed, because I want it to take the form of real life. But when we get to the Soul Eater universe all names will be used. Okay enough rambling on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Funimation owns the anime, and Ookubo Atsushi owns the manga, they are seriously lucky.

* * *

**(**Insert opening song #1)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet Ethan and Reginald. The Worst, and Best Day Ever.**

The state of Nevada, if you ever go there you should know a few things. The first thing is that it's as hot as hell. The second thing is that it's as boring as hell; pretty much the only thing to do is go to Las Vegas and try to win big, and most people who do come back with less money than they had before. However, other than the place, where you can see everything in the world and not have to leave the city, there was nothing else really to do. But, this is where our story begins, Carson City, Nevada. More specifically, at one of the most expensive schools in Carson City, the private school, Shibusen Academy. To get in you either had had to have good grades, which only about three-fourths of the students did, or second, and which was the most preferred, be rich. The academy was a well furbished cluster of several buildings for all different grades; the high school building was at the very back of the campus. It was just like any other Thursday, students were excited that the week was almost over.

The school bell rang, signaling the time for sixth period, the last period of the day. Throughout the halls of the high school building of the prestigious Shibusen Academy, kids hurried to their next class. All except one boy, he just seemed to be dragging his feet, other kids just knocked him out of the way as they ran to their respective classrooms, but he didn't so much as bat an eye at them. The boy in question was named Ethan Evans, he was a scrawny sixteen year old boy, who was albino in nature; he had pale white skin, snow-white hair, which was spiked up and combed to the right side, and blood-red eyes. He was wearing the Shibusen Academy's standard uniform for a boy which was a white dress shirt, khaki pants, a brown belt, a black tie, and black dress shoes; he also had a green backpack slung over his right shoulder.

Ethan just continued to walk slowly down the hall as other kids passed him, soon the halls were empty and the late bell rang, but Ethan didn't care, he was usually late to class. Finally he reached his destination, room 612, biology class; he opened the door to the classroom hesitantly, and when he entered the room he found that the biology professor, Professor Sampson, was in the middle of discussing today's planned frog dissection. Upon entering the room, all eyes shifted towards Ethan, including Professor Sampson's. He was a tall, lanky, man who had smoky-gray colored hair, and was very pale. He wore a white lab coat over a black shirt, which stretched down to his black, baggy pant, and black shoes; he also wore wire-framed, circular glasses, over his peering gray eyes, which were targeted at Ethan.

"Mr. Evans, so nice of you to join us," Sampson started sarcastically, which the boy did not respond to. "I don't suppose you have an excuse?"

"No sir," the boy replied in a soft tone.

"Well then I'm afraid that's another demerit, which earns you a detention Friday after school. Now if you don't mind please take your seat next to Mr. Starling, so I can get back to explaining the dissection."

The boy walked past the tables with of other students in pairs, to the back of the class and sat down at the table where his lab partner, and best friend, Reginald Starling sat. Reginald was the same age as Ethan; he had a tanned body, and light-blue spiked up hair, which looked similar to a star, and he had light-green eyes. He also wore the same uniform as Ethan, and he wore broad framed glasses, which he was practically blind without. Ethan sat down at the table and looked down at the frog that was in front of him and Reginald, as Professor Sampson returned to explaining to the class about the dissection; Reginald moved in closely to talk to Ethan.

"I really don't understand why you're always late man, I mean you're top of the class when it comes to running track, you think that you could get to class on time," Reginald whispered to Ethan.

"Reggie, I honestly don't care if I'm late to class, it's just a waste of time anyway; I mean pretty much all we ever do in here are dissections." Ethan replied in a whisper.

"You've got a point; there are only so many dead things a person can cut open before it makes them sick."

Reginald had been Ethan's best friend for as long as he could remember, it was hard to ever find a time when they were separated. The two being outcasts at school, they pretty much depended on each other; Reginald was the brains of their duo, Ethan being a slacker, Reginald would help him with his studies. Ethan in return, would help him loosen up, and learn how to have fun. But still, Reginald was a bit of a stickler, he didn't really care much for anything else except his academics. His family had put pressure on him since he was a child, about how he had to be top in every class if he ever wanted a decent future. So, he continued to study real hard, and never really loosened up or let anyone in except for Ethan, and occasionally a girl that he would try to hook up with; but being the class nerd at a rich kid's school means no dice with the ladies.

Meanwhile, Ethan was more of the artistic persuasion; he played the piano ever since he was little, the piano was kind of an Evans' tradition. Ethan's grandfather played it, Ethan's father played, and Ethan's older brother, Wes, played it. Ethan loved playing the piano, but he never really liked playing in front of other people, he would let Reginald listen to him, every now and then, but otherwise he would not show the world his talent. Wes, on the other hand, had been concert hall musician since he was eight, so it was no surprise who was the family favorite. But Ethan didn't care about that, he loved playing the piano, and continued to do so.

"So Reggie, did you try asking out Suzanne Richards yet?" Ethan asked, still whispering to his friend, as Professor Sampson continued to drag on about the dissection procedure.

"What, I thought you were kidding when you told me I should do that," Reggie whispered back to his friend, as his cheeks flushed red. "She's like the hottest girl in school, what makes you think she would go for a guy like me?"

"Oh come on Rej, you're a great guy, you need to get some more confidence in yourself. Besides Suzanne's a really nice girl, even if she turns you down you'll still keep your feelings in one piece"

Reginald sighed, "Ugh, it not's her I'm afraid of, it's the other popular kids she hangs out with, even if I wanted to ask her out how could I, she's protected by her clique all the time."

"She isn't when she goes home; her house isn't very far away so she walks from the school, why don't you offer to carry her books for her and walk her home, if anything at least she'll know you exist."

"I guess that could work, okay after school I'm going to try."

"At a boy."

"But your my ride home, are you sure you don't mind waiting for me to get back, I know school's your least favorite place."

"Its fine, I don't mind waiting up."

"Great, hey speaking of girls, have you even talked to that girl you keep staring at?"

"What girl I keep staring at?" Ethan asked puzzled.

"The one that's sitting right over there," Reginald whispered as he pointed a few tables down to the right, where a girl with hazel hair sat, and dark-green eyes. She wore the standard uniform for girls, which was a white dress shirt over a green under shirt, an orange ascot which was wrapped around the neck of the dress shirt, a green skirt, black knee-high socks, and black dress shoes. Her hair was tied into pigtails, which had red ribbons laced on them. She was paying attention to every word the professor said.

Ethan's cheeks also flushed red, but then he turned back to Reginald and whispered, "What're you talking about I haven't seen that girl in my life."

"She just transferred here today, she's in every one of our classes, and you've been staring at her all day," Ethan summarized.

Now it was Ethan's turn to sigh, "Ugh, okay I haven't been able to take my eyes off the new girl, so what of it?"

"I'll talk to Suzanne if you talk to her, deal?" Reginald stuck out his hand and Ethan shook it.

"Deal; by the way do you know what her name is Reggie?"

"No clue, she hasn't said a word to anyone, she doesn't even have a lab partner, she's just dissecting her frog alone over there."

"Speaking of dissecting," a voice suddenly spoke up, the boys looked up and saw Professor Sampson standing over them, "Don't you think you boys should get started, you've spent half of my class talking to each other."

"Sorry sir," the boys said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Mr. Evans that's another detention you have next week; and Mr. Starling you will be joining Mr. Evans in after school detention tomorrow; now I suggest that you two get to work," Sampson said before he walked back across the room.

"Oh man, now you got me detention," Reginald said.

"Relax, so we have to stay back an hour after school, no big whup," Ethan replied.

"I guess, now we should probably start dissecting the frog."

Ethan and Reginald looked down at the amphibian in front of them, and remained silent until Ethan asked, "You know how do this?"

"No clue." Reginald replied.

* * *

After a long day of torture, school was finally let out and disgruntled kids rushed out of their classrooms to head home. Ethan and Reginald slung their backpacks, which were green and red, and walked, out of room 612 at a slow pace, so they could talk. "Man that was disgusting, I don't think I'll ever able to look another frog in the eye after seeing its insides," Ethan said.

"I know what you mean, I usually like biology, but right now I want to throw up," Reginald added.

Ethan suddenly perked up, "Well you better hold it in, because your dream girl is right over there," Ethan pointed over to a nearby set of lockers.

Reginald followed Ethan's finger to the lockers, and saw Suzanne Richards. She was a tall, beautiful girl who had sparkling blue eyes, and raven-black hair, which was pulled back into a pony tail. She also wore the standard uniform for girls. Suzanne was talking to some other girls about random things, as other students ran past them, eager to get out of school. At the mere sight of seeing of Suzanne, Reginald's cheeks flushed a deep red; his knees started to shake, and a knot formed in his stomach.

"Well what are you waiting for, she's heading home this is your chance Reggie," Ethan said.

"I…I ca…I can't move," Reginald stuttered.

Suzanne's friends walked away, leaving her to open her locker and get her books, "Come on Rej, you can't miss this opportunity."

"Ethan, I'm having second thoughts about this let's just go to your car and head home," Reginald panicked and tried to run away, but Ethan grabbed his shirt collar and held him in place.

"Reggie you can't just chicken out, you said that you weren't scared of her just her friends, but now she's all alone so go get her."

"Alright, alright," Ethan let go of Reginald's shirt collar. Reginald unwrinkled his shirt, and took a deep breath, "Okay wish me luck."

"Good luck man."

Reginald turned around and slowly walked over to Suzanne, who was busy getting her books out of her locker. The boy walked right up to the lockers, "Hey Suzanne, do you have a minute?" The girl stopped what she was doing, and looked down, because she was at least a foot taller than him, to the boy who appeared beside her.

"Yeah, can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Um, well, you probably don't know me, but I…" Reginald started before he was cut off by Suzanne.

"Your name's Reginald right?" Suzanne said, as her dazzling blue eyes looked directly at Reginald.

The boy's face flushed again, causing him to gulp, "Um yeah, listen I know that you live nearby and that we have a lot of homework, so I was wondering if you needed someone to help carry your books, because I'd be more than willing."

"That would be really nice, but are you sure you don't mind helping me?"

The boy's embarrassment calmed down a little, "Not at all, I couldn't stand not to help such a lovely young girl," upon realizing what he said Reginald's blush returned as deep crimson.

Suzanne snickered slightly at the comment, covering her laugh with her palm, "Thanks," Reginald could of sworn that he saw a slight blush spread across her cheeks, but he just shook it off as nothing. Suzanne handed half of her books to Reginald, who struggled with the sudden added weight and almost dropped the books. Suzanne snickered again at Reginald's struggle; in another second Reginald got control of the weight shift.

"Alright I'm ready to go," Reginald said gleefully.

"Alright follow me," Suzanne responded, as she slung her purple backpack over her shoulder, and led Reginald to the high school building's exit. Before heading out the door Reginald cast a thumb's up at Ethan, who graciously returned. Reginald had done what he considered the impossible, carry a pretty girl's books. Ethan felt overjoyed that his friend hadn't struck out with Suzanne, he knew that even though Reginald had gone after plenty of girls, which usually ended in him getting slapped, he had always carried a torch for her.

"Okay he lived up to his side of the bargain, now time for me to live up to mine," Ethan said to himself, as he remembered the deal they had made. "I wonder if that girl is even here anymore though, she probably already went home, oh well, I guess I'll just talk to her tomorrow."

"Hey, Evans!" Ethan turned around and saw that the voice belonged to the school basketball jock, Martin Hill. He wore the same uniform, but his was stretched out and baggy; Martin had brown spikey hair and brown eyes. He was the same age as Ethan, but he looked he was in his twenties, because he was tall and bulky. "Where's Starling? I've got a bone to pick with him, that history report that he wrote me was crap, I got an 'F' on it!" Martin had been threating to kick Reginald's ass if he didn't do his work, so Reginald had been doing both his and Martin's work for the better part of the year. That was until Ethan finally convinced Reginald to stand up for himself, so Reginald had written Martin's report so badly, that it almost seemed like a kindergartener had written it.

"Well maybe now you'll learn to do your own damn work, instead of mooching off of Reggie," Ethan said to the raging behemoth.

Martin rushed over to Ethan and tackled him, pushing him up against a set of lockers, "What did you just say to me you punk!"

Ethan kept his cool and simply said, "I knew you were hard-headed, but I didn't know you were hard of hearing."

"Oh that's it you little shit, I'm going to pound into oblivion, and then I'm gonna find Starling, and I'll do even worse to him." Martin brought his fist back, ready to punch the living daylights out of Ethan. Ethan however remained calm and didn't flinch.

"Martin, enough!" someone yelled, though Ethan recognized the voice immediately, and it made his skin crawl. Martin looked to the direction of the voice and saw that the source was none other than the son of the principal of the school, Kennedy Sanders. Kennedy was the snobbiest of all rich snobs; he acted like he owned the school, though technically he did, but still. Ethan could not stand the guy, acting all high and mighty just because he was the principal's son; needless to say Ethan thought he was jackass. Kennedy had a pale complexion, hazel-colored eyes, and black, neatly combed, hair. He also wore the boy's uniform, but his was absurdly clean, not a wrinkle could be found on it; his entire look told a tale about his personality, Kennedy had what's known as Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, OCD, which meant that everything he did had to be a certain way or else he would freak out. Though Ethan knew that Kennedy was a psycho that didn't change his opinion of him; Kennedy loved being rich, so much so, that he would pick on whoever was not. That included Reginald, who had only gotten to come to Shibusen Academy because of his grades, that was the main reason why Ethan did not like him.

"Stay out of this Sanders, Evans is gonna get what's coming to him!" Martin yelled back Kennedy.

"I'm trying to help you, how do you think it would look if someone saw the school's star basketball player was found beating up another student?"

"Not good I guess, alright fine," Martin put Ethan down and backed away from him.

Ethan dusted himself off, and then looked at Kennedy, "Thanks, I guess."

"Don't thank me," Kennedy replied, "I didn't say we were through with you Evans."

Ethan looked at Kennedy with a puzzled expression, "What?"

"You heard me, we're not through with you, now answer Martin's question, where is Starling?"

Ethan turned his back to Kennedy and began to walk away, "Forget it, why don't you two just leave Reggie alone." Ethan then felt himself get slammed by something really hard, and he crashed, face first, back into the lockers. He tried to turn around and see what it was, but his face hit the lockers again.

"If I were you I'd answer Ken, Ethan, or else I might end up doing something I'd regret," another voice said, which Ethan again recognized.

"Hi Liz, long time no see," Ethan said. Ethan was then pulled back around and saw the person who pushed him into the lockers, Elizabeth Thompson, or Liz as Ethan called her. Elizabeth was a tall, pretty girl that had a slightly tan completion, dirty-blonde hair, and green eyes; she also wore the standard girl's uniform. Elizabeth was one of Kennedy's step sisters, and pretty much everyone at school was afraid of her, except for Ethan. He knew Elizabeth since they were both kids, they used to hang out a lot, until her mom married Kennedy's dad, then Ethan never really saw her again, and when he did she really never paid him any heed.

"It has been awhile, now I don't really like hurting you, so can you please just tell Ken where Reggie is."

"Why does he want to find Reggie so bad?"

"I'll tell you why," Kennedy said, as he walked up to the two, "Because a few minutes before I came here, someone said they saw your little friend walking Suzanne Richards home, now I want to find Starling as bad as Martin here does," Kennedy pointed back to the jock for emphasis. "So, just tell me if it's true, was he walking Suzanne Richards home?" Kennedy asked Ethan.

"And what if he is?" Ethan responded.

Kennedy looked him dead in the eye, and simply said, "Because if it's true, I might have to kick his ass."

Though Ethan looked unfazed by the comment, "What do you have against Reggie, Kennedy?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Kennedy questioned Ethan's statement. "Starling represents everything I despise, he acts like he belongs here but he doesn't, the only reason he's allowed to come here is because he's the luckiest SOB in the world. And now I have to hear, that some worthless gutter trash from the streets is trying to get with one of our elite students."

Ethan got infuriated by that comment, and sent Kennedy a death glare, "Don't you ever talk about Reggie like that, he works harder than anybody I've ever known, he studied his ass off to even come to this crumby school, he…" Ethan got cut off when he felt the wind get knocked out of him.

Kennedy punched Ethan right in the face, Elizabeth let Ethan go and he dropped to the ground, "You're pathetic Evans; you're a disgrace to this school, and your family." Kennedy stood over the fallen form of Ethan, "If you associate yourself with trash like Starling, you're not worthy of being a member of the school elite."

"Piss off," Ethan managed to spat out, "I don't care about my family's approval, and I certainly don't care about having the approval of some jackass like you." Kennedy then proceeded to repeatedly kick the fallen Ethan, making him bruised and bloody. With each blow Ethan let out a cry of pain, which seemed to make Kennedy even more furious; Kennedy continued to kick the crap out of Ethan, as Martin and Elizabeth looked at the sight in utter horror.

"Oh fuck this, I'm getting out of here," Martin said, and then ran toward the exit of the building.

Elizabeth ran up to Kennedy and tugged onto his arm, "Ken that's enough," Kennedy just kept on kicking, "Stop it, you're going to kill him!"

Kennedy came back to his senses and stopped his onslaught of Ethan, he dawned a crooked smile, "I think he got the point," Kennedy then turned around and also headed for the exit, "Now come on, father is expecting us." Elizabeth looked to the battered body of Ethan, and hesitated, but then went after Kennedy. Ethan was bloody and bruised, barely able to maintain consciousness, he lifted his head and saw Elizabeth exiting the building, and then he blacked out.

* * *

As Reginald walked down the sidewalk he looked to his side, and saw Suzanne next to him; the sun bounced of her hair and showed her dazzling blue eyes, he couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful in the light. Since, leaving the school they hadn't said a word to each other, and the silence was getting Reginald very anxious, 'Okay come on, this is your chance, you're finally alone with her, just strike up a conversation, break the ice,' he thought to himself.

"Hey Reginald," Suzanne suddenly spoke up, getting Reginald's undivided attention.

"Um, yeah Suzanne, what is it?" Reginald asked.

The girl sighed, and then spoke again, "Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"What?" the boy seemed a little shocked at the comment.

"I mean, because my family is rich; everybody else at the academy, they pick on people who aren't rich like them; I know because I see them pick on you a lot."

Reginald looked down at his feet, "Yeah they do pick on me a lot, and Ethan too because he always sticks up for me, but to tell you the truth, I just don't let it bother me," he said gleefully.

Suzanne turned to the boy, "How can you not be mad at them?" she asked.

Reginald looked towards Suzanne; he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, I guess it's just not in my nature to hold a grudge."

Suzanne had a puzzled look, "After all they do to you, I'm surprised that you don't hate all rich people."

"Ethan's family is rich, and he's my best friend; and you Suzanne are one of the kindest people I've ever met, there is no way that you could ever be considered a bad person."

She smiled at him, "You know, you are a really nice guy Reginald."

Reginald smiled back at her, "Please, just call me Reggie."

"Okay Reggie, then please just call me Sue..." Suzanne was cut off when she wasn't watching where she was going and slipped on a rock, "Aaah!" she yelped, as she lost grip of her books, and began to fell backwards."

"Sue!" Reginald exclaimed as he dropped the rest of her books and ran to catch her; luckily he caught her just in time, and she fell right into his arms, "Are you okay?" Reginald asked the girl.

Reginald guessed she was a little shocked, because she stuttered, "Yeah…I'm…I'm…fine," but then he noticed that there was a deep red blush across her cheeks. Then Reginald finally noticed that he was holding her in his arms, he blushed, and then helped her back to her feet. Reginald and Suzanne picked up the fallen books, and continued to walk in silence; finally the pair arrived at the front gate to Suzanne's house. "Well here we are," she said, then Reginald handed Suzanne's other books to her, "Thank you helping me Reggie."

"You're welcome Sue," Reginald looked down at the sidewalk, a little unsure of what to say next; he took a deep breath and finally said, "Sue?"

"Yeah, what is it Reggie?"

"Um Sue, this weekend, would you maybe like to go somewhere, and do something with me?"

Suzanne's blush returned, "Um, do you mean like a date?"

Reginald's blush also returned, "No, no, not a date, um just two friends hanging out together," the boy rose up his hands and shook them to emphasize his point.

Suzanne reached her hand out and held Reginald's shoulder, causing him to look at her in the eyes, "I would love to," she said.

Reginald's blush remained, but now he looked a little relieved, "Okay, great, I'll call you then, can I have your number?"

"Sure thing," Suzanne put her books down on the ground and searched though her backpack for paper and something to write with, when she finally found something she quickly scribbled her number down own the piece of paper and handed it to Reginald, "Here."

Reginald graciously accepted the paper, "Thanks, okay if I don't see you tomorrow at school, I'll call you in the afternoon; and I'll pick you up right here, say Saturday?"

"Saturday is fine."

"Great," Reginald turned and walked back in the direction of school, he then turned back and looked at the girl, "See you then," he waved back at her.

She waved back, "I'll be waiting."

Reginald ran back to school, all the way shouting in his head, 'I've got a date with Suzanne Richards! Yes, yes, yes, wait till I tell Ethan.'

Suzanne looked at the boy retreating figure, 'I'll be waiting,' she repeated in her head, as she held her hands over her heart.

* * *

(Insert closing song #1)

* * *

A/N: Okay there's chapter one, I know it's not the most interesting but I'm trying to set up how the characters work in real life, don't worry the supernatural stuff will start in chapter two, now lordawesome1 signing out.


	3. The Mystery Girl Revealed

A/N: Alright here's chapter two, more of you are reviewing to the story, and that's awesome, I'm glad to know that the differences between the characters didn't shock anyone too bad. But **lizakimiko**, just so you know I will make Kid his regular self when we get to the Soul Eater universe, I just made his alter ego mean to show differences; evil twins, muah, hah, hah. Oh and I forgot to mention this last time but there are only certain people who will keep their names, but that's only because they sound American; the characters who make this exception will be Liz, Patti, Blair, Angela, Kim, Jacqueline, Wes, Sid, Marie, Justin, Joe, and Noah; everyone else will have different names. Okay without further ado, here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Funimation owns the anime, and Ookubo Atsushi owns the manga, I wish I could be them.

* * *

(Insert opening song #1)

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Mystery Girl Revealed. The Fantasy of Death?**

Ethan slowly opened his eyes and woke up. He took note of his newfound surroundings; he appeared to be in a small white room, which had one window, one closet, and was lined wall to wall with medical supplies. He was on a small medical bed, which had plastic slip over it. He looked down his body, his shirt was removed, and he was covered in bandages. He tried to get up, but immediately was filled with pain, "Ow, dammit!" he yelped.

Ethan then heard a commotion coming from the closet; Ethan looked over to the closet and saw a tall boy with pink hair, gray eyes, and a pale complexion; he wore the Shibusen Academy boy uniform. Ethan recognized the boy as Conner Galstad; he was an exchange student from Russia, though he looked foreign he spoke perfect English and had no accent what so ever, which was odd. But what was really odd about him was that he was really feminine looking, and the way he spoke made him sound feminine, Ethan actually thought he was a girl before he saw him go into the boy's bathroom. He was okay in Ethan's book, though he never really hung out with the guy. Conner and his little sister were the children of the school nurse, Meredith Galstad. That made Ethan guess he was in the school infirmary, though the medical supplies should have been a dead giveaway, but hey the albino kid was slow.

Conner turned to Ethan, "Oh good you're awake, I was afraid I was going to have to take you to a real hospital," he said, in his feminine tone.

"I'm in the infirmary aren't I?" Ethan asked the boy.

"Yeah," the boy responded.

"How long have I been out?" Ethan asked, as he rubbed his aching head.

"About an hour, though in the condition you came in I'm surprised it wasn't longer."

"How bad was it?"

"You had some serious wounds, though thankfully no internal bleeding." Ethan tried to sit up again, but he flinched in pain, Conner moved toward him, "You shouldn't try to move so much, at least not until the disinfectant fully healed those wounds."

"My friend is expecting me to wait for him, I've got to get out of here, where's the nurse?"

"That would be me," Conner said, pointing to himself, "Mom is in a meeting with the other teachers, so I've been the one doctoring you."

"Conner you're not a nurse."

"Yeah, but I plan on becoming a doctor, besides it wasn't my idea to treat you."

"Then who's was it?"

"That would be mine," someone said, Ethan turned to the doorway of the infirmary, and saw the very girl that he had been gazing at all day. She had hazel hair, which was pulled back into pig tails and red ribbons laced into them, and beautiful dark-green eyes; she wore the Shibusen Academy girl uniform. "I'm sorry I just didn't know what else to do, when I found you in the hall you looked so bad, so I brought you here; and well like Conner told you his mom's not here so I asked him to help you." she said as she looked depressed. Ethan had a faint blush across his cheeks.

"Um…it's…okay," Ethan stuttered, "Thanks for worrying about me so much."

The girl's depressed look turned into a happy one, "You're welcome," the girl said gleefully.

Conner got a bottle off one of the shelves, and reached into a jar filled with cutups and grabbed one, he then walked over to Ethan's side, "Okay I got most of the wounds on your body, but there's still one on your arm that I need to clean." Ethan looked down at his left arm and saw that there was a huge bloody bruise, "Alright just so you know, now that you're awake this will probably sting a little."

"Um, how much?" Ethan asked, with a little fear.

"Just a little," Conner reassured him.

Conner dipped one of the cutups in the bottle, and got some of the solution on the swab, he then brought the cutup to Ethan's bruise, at the mere contact Ethan shrieked, "Ow, dammit!" Ethan swore again, he then felt a warm sensation on his right hand; he looked to his right and saw the mystery girl wearing a warm and kind smile.

"It's okay, I'm here for you," she assured him, like a mother comforting their child. Ethan blushed, but still flinched at the pain.

In a few more minutes Conner finished his work, "Okay all done," Ethan lowered his arm slowly to the bed, not wanting to agitate it.

"About time, geez Conner what the hell is that stuff?" Ethan asked, a little pissed off.

Conner lifted up the bottle to Ethan's face and showed him the tag, "It's just Hydrogen Peroxide, it's what you normally use for cleaning wounds."

Ethan blushed with embarrassment, as the girl began to giggle, "Well it still hurt," Ethan said trying to defend his pride.

"Duly noted," Conner said, he then placed the bottle back on the shelf and then walked to the doorway, "Now Ethan you should probably stay here for another ten minutes and wait for the medicine to take effect, then you're free to go, I placed you backpack and shirt over there on the counter," Conner pointed to the nearby items. "Oh Makayla, do you mind watching him I've got to go check on my little sister, she's outside doing her homework."

"Sure I don't mind," the girl said.

"Great, see you tomorrow," Conner said, and then he ran out of the room.

Ethan turned to the girl, who sat down on the bed beside him, "So your name is Makayla?"

Makayla turned to Ethan, "Yeah, and Conner said your name was Ethan, is that right?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know you don't have to watch me, I'm fine by myself."

"No it's fine, I'm waiting for my papa to get out of the same meeting Conner's mom is in."

"Your father is on the staff?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, you probably know him, he's the vice-principal."

Ethan's eyes widened, "You're Mr. Aldron's daughter?"

"Yep, that's my papa," she began to hum to herself, to pass the time.

Meanwhile, Ethan took interest in the floor beneath them, his mind was racing a million miles a second, 'She's Aldron's daughter, I didn't think that bastard had enough commitment to have a girlfriend much less a daughter,' he thought to himself, 'A daughter who's my age!' Ethan looked back at the girl and noticed she was rummaging through her backpack, which was yellow, "What are you looking for?" a second later Makayla pulled a red book out of her backpack.

She looked at Ethan, "This, I just thought about it, and I wanted to give this to you," she said, she then handed Ethan the book.

Ethan took the red book, and looked at it oddly, "Why did you want to give me this?" he asked.

"My momma gave me that book when I broke my arm, so you being hurt made me think you might enjoy it."

"Well thanks, but I'm not really a book guy," Ethan said, as she looked into the girl's eyes.

"It's okay, I kind of figured you weren't; but trust me it's a really interesting book, you'll be so enthralled you won't even notice you're reading," she said, giving Ethan a warm smile.

Ethan blushed again, "Well, I guess I could give it a shot," he said as he gave Makayla a goofy smile. Ethan looked at the book again it was an old, but well-furbished, hardback tome. Then he saw the title of the book, written in gold lettering at the top of the cover.

'_The Fantasy of Death_'

He repeated the title in the form of a question, "The Fantasy of Death?" he looked to Makayla.

"My momma found it an old book store back in New Zealand, but trust me even though it sounds creepy, it's kind of more like a fairy tale."

"You and your mom must be really close," he said with a friendly smile.

At the comment Makayla's expression turned gloomy, then it was her turn to look at the floor, "We **were **really close," she said in solemn tone, emphasizing the word were.

In understanding Ethan looked back to the ground, "Sorry," he said.

Makayla brightened up a little, "It's okay, you couldn't have known."

He then looked back at the book that he held in his hands, "Are you sure want me to have this, it must mean a lot to you, considering…" Ethan trailed off.

Makayla grabbed the boy's hand, making him look up at her, "I'm sure, it will be nice to see it bring you joy."

Ethan looked puzzled, "How do you know I need joy in my life?"

"I saw you around school today; the way you walk, the way you talk to others, the way that you force that smile of yours, I can tell…" she paused, then looked into his red eyes, "You hate your life."

Ethan looked again at the red book, 'This girl has me totally pegged,' he thought to himself.

"It's okay you don't have to admit it, just know that you don't have to just go through the motions of life," Ethan looked up at her again, "You can change your life, if you're willing to." Ethan cast a big smile at the girl. "So what does Ethan Evans like to do, that makes him happy?"

"Evans, you know my last name?"

She smiled, "My papa told me that I should watch out for a boy named Ethan Evans; he said he's nothing but trouble."

"Oh, your dad told you about me," he said looking solemn.

She giggled, "Yeah, but so far I don't see it, you seem like a nice guy, though you do swear a lot" she giggled again.

Ethan blushed and smiled, "Well if you must know I like to play the piano."

"That's great, would you let me watch you play sometime?"

He looked back at the floor, "I don't know, I'm kind of shy, the only person I've ever let watch me was my best friend Reggie, and he…" Ethan paused and his eyes widened, "Oh no, Reggie I told him I'd wait for him to get back from walking Suzanne, he's probably back at the high school building right now wondering where I went!" he exclaimed.

Ethan got off the bed and hurried to the counter to get his shirt and backpack, Makayla got up also, though not as much of a panic. Ethan quickly buttoned his shirt and threw his backpack over his shoulder; he headed over to the door where Makayla was waiting on him, "Come on let's go," she said.

"You don't have to head over with me; it's already been ten minutes, my wounds should be fine," he said.

"But I want to make sure that you're okay, at least until I tell your friend what happened."

"No!" Ethan shouted, shocking Makayla, "Sorry, just don't tell Reggie, he can't know," he simply said.

"But why not?" she asked.

"Just don't," he said.

She sighed, "Okay."

The two headed out the door of the infirmary and out of the main building of Shibusen Academy, they both ran to the high school building, and into the halls. There the two saw Reginald, who was looking around, supposedly for Ethan. "Reggie," Ethan called, getting Reginald's attention.

"Where did you go man, I was only gone a little over half an hour?" Reginald asked.

Ethan panted from running all the way, "Sorry Rej, I was just busy talking to Makayla here," he said motioning to Makayla.

Reginald's eyes widened, "It's okay man, I don't mind waiting up."

Makala walked up to Reginald, and stuck out her hand, "Sorry I kept Ethan held up, my name's Makayla Aldron."

Reginald's eyes went even wider he looked to Ethan and mouthed the words, 'As in Mr. Aldron', getting a nod in return from Ethan. Reginald then saw that Makayla's hand was still stuck out; he quickly took it, "Uh, my name's Reginald Starling nice to meet you."

"So, you're Reggie, Ethan says you're his best friend."

"Yeah, since we were kids, as a matter of fact if it weren't for me Ethan would probably flunk out of school."

Ethan showed up next to the too, red in the face, "Hey that's not true I do average work," he said, but then after a quick look from Reginald he folded, "Yeah you're probably right."

Makayla giggled at the two boys, and then the three heard a voice, "Makayla what are doing over here?" the three turned to the other side of the hall and saw Makayla's dad Mr. Aldron. He was a tall man dressed in a black suit, with a yellow undershirt underneath; he had dark red hair, and pale green eyes. "I thought I told you to go wait for me in the car, don't you have homework you're supposed to do?" he asked Makayla.

"I finished it already papa," the girl responded, "So I thought that while I was waiting for you to get out of your meeting I would take a look around campus, and that's when I ran into Ethan here," she motioned to Ethan. The man seemed to scowl at that comment, he glared at Ethan, who seemed to glare right back; this was unnoticed by Makayla, but Reginald noticed and he seemed a bit on edge.

There had always been bad blood between Simon Aldron and Ethan Evans, Aldron had it out for Ethan since the first day he came to Shibusen Academy. Everyone knew this, but nobody knew why, some people believed it had something to do with Ethan's brother Wes, who had gone to Shibusen Academy before him, and maybe ruined the Evans name in Aldron's book, but the records of the school show that Wes a well-behaved when he went to the Academy. It was a complete mystery why Aldron disliked Ethan, sure he wasn't the favorite of any teachers, but Aldron seemed to dislike him with a passion. All that was clear was that Ethan reciprocated the feelings, if Aldron hated him, he would hate Aldron.

The man looked back at his daughter, "Okay, well I'm done now go on back to the car, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay papa," she ran down the hall and then looked back, "Bye Ethan, see you tomorrow; oh and it was nice meeting you Reggie," she said and then she exited the building.

Mr. Aldron turned his gaze back to Ethan, "Well it seems you two have gotten close," he said with a scowl.

Ethan scowled back at him, "Yeah she's a really nice girl."

Aldron walked up to Ethan, and leaned into him, "Let me make this clear, you are a nuisance," he said with a low sneer, "Why they keep you in this school is beyond me, but just so we're clear, you are to stay away from my daughter, and if I catch you near again, I might end up getting fired for what I do to you."

Mr. Aldron backed away from the boy, and he walked to the exit to go meet up with his daughter. Reginald looked to Ethan, who seemed solemn and down, "Are you okay man?"

Ethan looked up to Reginald, "Yeah, I'm fine," Ethan slowly headed towards the exit, "Come on let's go, I've had more than enough of school today." Reginald sighed, and then followed Ethan to the exit. They walked outside and headed for Ethan's truck, a red Toyota Wrangler; they got in the truck and fastened their seatbelts.

Reginald glanced over at Ethan in the driver's seat, and saw that he was still depressed, as Ethan's best friend Reginald felt it was his job to cheer him up. "Hey man look on the bright side at least it can't get any worse," then what seemed on cue, it started to thunder and rain. Ethan looked over to Reginald, and it was like he was saying with his eyes, 'Dude shut up.' Reginald took the hint, and shut his mouth. For the whole car ride, you could just feel the tension in the air. After what seemed like eternity they finally reached Reginald's house, which was a well-furbished suburban home, Reginald got out of the truck, "Thanks for the ride man, and don't worry things will look better tomorrow," he said, giving Ethan a reassuring smile. Ethan looked at him, and slowly smiled back. Reginald ran inside his house before he got too wet, leaving Ethan to drive to his own home.

* * *

It was about five more minutes before Ethan arrived at a large hill, which housed a stately manor, this of course being Ethan's home. The boy drove up the hill and into the driveway to the garage. Ethan pushed a button on his keys and the garage door opened, he drove inside and parked the truck; Ethan got out the truck and noticed how spacious the garage was, his parents' cars were not here. "Guess they haven't gotten home yet," Ethan sighed. He closed the garage door and then headed over to the door that led to his house. He walked inside and found himself in the kitchen; he noticed that there was a note on the fridge, he walked over to it and read the note, which was from the Evans' maid, Blair Cathleen. She was a senior at the all-girl college in Carson City, Whitney University; she worked at the Evans' mansion to earn some extra money to pay off her student loans. Besides Reginald, Blair was the only person that Ethan would ever open up to, she was like his big sister. With Wes away at Yale University, Ethan was missing the guidance of an elder sibling, which Blair perfectly fit; he felt that he could tell her about anything.

Ethan,

Your parents called me; they said that they both have important conferences on the East Coast, and will be away for at least a week. So, I said that I'd stay with you until they got back; but unfortunately I have a big group project due tomorrow, so I'm afraid I'm not going to be back until midnight at the least. I already made your dinner, and put it in the fridge, so you just have to heat it up. I promise that I'll make it up to you this weekend, and we can spend some quality time together. See you then.

-Blair

Ethan smiled a little, and then pouted, "Another conference huh, yeah right it's just an excuse to get away from me." He suspected it from an early age, but in years past, ever since Wes had gone off to college, Ethan was now sure and now he truly believed his parents did not love him. Like every man born into the Evans family, Ethan and Wes were expected to excel at the piano. Wes he was a natural from the beginning, and he played at great concert halls since he was eight; that was why he got into Yale on a full scholarship. Ethan was good too, he enjoyed playing the piano immensely, but he was never praised like Wes because since he was a boy he had a crippling stage fright. His parents tried to set him up to play at concerts like his elder brother, but Ethan just couldn't do it he was too scared to play of anyone. Needless to say, they began to think of him as an embarrassment, a blemish on the Evans name. That's the way it had always been, Wes the favorite, and Ethan the neglected. He didn't hate his brother though, no Ethan loved his brother; he was just jealous of him; jealous of the admiration that he was given. Even at school, Shibusen Academy was once attended by Wes, every one of the teachers expected Ethan to be just like his brother; one might say that's why Ethan sometimes acted out at school, to prove how unlike Was he was. Ethan was a very lonely kid; he made it through life though with the help of Reginald, Blair, and for a little while the girl he loved.

Ethan sat his backpack on the kitchen counterturned on the lights to the house and made his way to the living room; it was after school, time for piano practice. Ethan walked up to the grand piano that sat in the foyer; it was a big, beautiful, black instrument, which Ethan spent many hours on each week. He pulled out the velvet bench under the piano, and sat upon it. Then he lifted up the case, which hid the piano keys; Ethan looked down at the keys' reflective surface, he saw his image in them, which somehow put him at ease. He sighed and stretched, and then he cracked his fingers for preparation, "Okay, time to get started," he said. Ethan brought his fingers to the keys and for a few minutes practiced with the chords; then it was time to get serious, Ethan pulled out the sheet music to Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. Ethan played his heart out, sweat rolled down his face, and his fingers began to ache. For the next two hours Ethan practiced and practiced with different music, feeling the air with lustrous sound, and before he knew it six o'clock rolled around. The grandfather clock chimed, and Ethan looked to it, "Man, it got late fast, oh well I guess I should eat now."

Ethan got up and headed back to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the meal that Blair had prepared for him. It was a tenderloin steak, mashed potatoes, and a side of veggies; Ethan popped the meal in the microwave, and set it for a minute. "Oh that reminds me I've got to feed him too," Ethan suddenly said, he then rushed to the cabinets and pulled out a can of dog food; he grabbed a can-opener and opened the can, he then grabbed a bowl that was laying on the floor next to the counter, and poured the dog food in it. "Max here boy," Ethan called, and then whistled. In a couple seconds a Golden Retriever appeared from the hallway, Ethan laid the bowl down on the floor, "Here you go boy," Max walked over to the bowl and dug into his food. Then the microwave sounded letting Ethan know that his food was ready, he grabbed the food from the microwave and set it on the counter.

He then saw his backpack on the counter, and he thought of something, he grabbed his backpack; he searched through it until he found what he was looking for, '_The Fantasy of Death'_. He pulled the red book out of his backpack and looked at it again. He thought about what Makayla said to him, _"I saw you around school today; the way you walk, the way you talk to others, the way that you force that smile of yours, I can tell…" she paused, then looked into his red eyes, "You hate your life."_ Ethan then thought about the events that had happened to him that day, every mind numbing detail, until he started to cry. His tears dripped down on the cover of the book; after five minutes or so, he opened his tear-stained eyes, and then wiped them with his sleeves, 'She's right I hate my life, I hate it,' he then looked back down to the book. 'If this book is like she says it is, could it maybe help me escape if only for a little while?' He picked up the book and slowly opened it, he read the first page which was an inscription.

"_A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body."_

He looked puzzled at the sentence, 'What the heck does that mean?' Ethan pulled his dinner closer to him and began to eat, as he turned the page of the mysterious book. Then he began to read.

_Death, it mysterious event that awaits all of us; most people believe that death is unfair, that it shouldn't take the life of a loved one, but death is always fair, and death is necessary. Death is what keeps order in the world, without death chaos would rule the Earth. That is why we must thank the Grim Reaper, Lord Death himself, for keeping order in our world, and protecting us from the path of insanity led through fear and violence. A long time ago, these things ruled the world._

Ethan saw a picture of the Lord Death on the page, he appeared to be a black blob, which had giant white hands, and wore a gruesome skull mask, "Huh, the Grim Reaper."

_Beings called Witches rose to power and these Witches disturbed the natural order of things. The powers that each one possessed defied order, and with them they spread endless violence, it was basic insanity; it made each mortal fear the name of the Witches that ruled over them, and then when the Witches had almost taken over the Earth, Lord Death stepped forth. He saved the mortals by destroying the Witches, and then purifying the one thing that could be saved of the evil beings, the one pure thing which nothing could live without, the soul. The Witches insanity cloaked their souls in to utter darkness, but Lord Death knew how to purify them, he sent out his guardians, the Death Meisters._

He saw pictures of the Witches, "Wow I always knew that Witches were evil things, but in this they were monsters."

_The Meisters were a group of mortals chosen by Lord Death to fight by his side; they possessed unique qualities regarding their souls. An abnormal wavelength was produced form their souls, it made them able to fight the off the fear and hatred that was produced by the Witches, and gain further power by connecting their souls to others. The Meisters carried with them their Death Weapons, which were very mystical things; it was the same thing with the Death Meisters, the Death Weapons were chosen mortals, which had the ability to change the shape of their body into that of a weapon. They could turn into anything you could think of to fight off the madness produced by the Witches, and then when the Witch was successfully destroyed by the teamwork of Meister and Weapon only the soul remained. The Death Weapons also had the unusual ability to purify the Witch's soul; they could purify the soul by eating it. _

At that point Ethan kind of gagged on his food, "Okay, I don't think I can eat any more." Ethan then looked at the pictures depicting the Death Meisters and Weapons, "People that can turn into weapons, that's just weird."

_The Witches' souls, when eaten, would give the Death Weapons extraordinary power, turning them into a Weapon worthy of Lord Death himself, a Death Scythe. With the added power of the Death Scythes, Lord Death's army pushed back the Witches to their own world, so that their madness would never taint the Earth again. The battle was won; Lord Death and his army had triumphed, and made sure that no mortal would fall prey to the insanity produced by the Witches, but this was not the case._

_Though no innocent mortal was tainted by insanity, a member of Lord Death's army was; his name was Asura. Asura was a young Death Meister, who had real potential to become a true God of order like Lord Death. However, he had fallen prey to the fear produced by the Witches, and the fear consumed him; he began to fear everything, evil, others, even his own shadow. _

"Whoa this guy was wuss."

_Asura began to cut himself off from the outside world; he would trust no one, not even his own Weapon partner. Though he still wanted to protect the world from madness; so to do his job solo, he ate his partner._

"He ate a weapon, that's just weird."

_Lord Death began to notice the sudden change in Asura, how he would act, and what he looked like. Asura began to cover himself in scarves to protect himself from his fear; however this only made his fear grow stronger, until he reached the breaking point. He turned into a being made of pure insanity, unlike the Witches he fed off of fear and violence, he fed off madness. Lord Death looked on as his once know friend became a monster, which he named a Kishin._

Ethan stared at the picture that depicted Asura, he was a tall man that wore robes and scarves all over his body, leaving only his mouth shown, which was cocked in a twisted smile; he also had three red symbols over the place where his eyes should have been, which looked similar to eyes. "Okay I take back the wuss comment, he's just plain creepy."

_Asura became a menace to order, he began to poison the Earth more than the Witches did; one thing was clear he had to be stopped. Lord Death fought Asura; it was the battle of order and insanity. Even with Lord Death's overwhelming power of order, Asura's fear only deepened his power of madness. It was then clear Lord Death did not have enough power to kill Asura, so instead he decided to trap him. Lord Death pulled off Asura's skin and formed it into a bag, which he threw Asura in, he then encased him in deep underground, where he could never get out of. But to prevent Asura from ever escaping his imprisonment Lord Death cast a barrier around him by using his soul, this meant that Lord Death could never leave the area, and always had to keep Asura in check. But this didn't dampen his spirits, if he could not protect the world from madness then his army would, the Death Meisters and Weapons would stop any madness that was left over Asura, and turned into another source of insanity called Kishin Eggs, which were mortals that were infected by the Kishin's madness and turned into soul eating abominations. _

_Lord Death then made a school on the very ground which he was forced to stay on, to train the future Death Meisters and Death Weapons to combat madness. Order would forever be secured thanks to the sacrifice of Lord Death._

Ethan read the last page, and stared at it, many thoughts raced through the boy's head, 'This was a weird book all right; the Grim Reaper is made out to be some kind of hero. But, it's kind of cool; these Meister and Weapon guys protect the world from evil.' Ethan thought about it, and then he said to himself, "I wonder, is there a place like this."

Ethan hated his life, anything that could help him escape from it for even a second was welcome, and this book it told of a different world, a different Earth which was ruled by fantasy. This is what he was waiting for, something to take him away from his monotonous life, a fantasy. "Wait a minute I've got an idea," Ethan said, he picked up the book and got up from the counter and walked down the hall to his room, Max followed him into the darkened room. Ethan turned on the lights and went over to his desk; he sat down and pulled out one of the desk drawers which held paper. He pulled out a few sheets of paper and grabbed some pencils that were in a cup on his desk. He began to scribble down on the paper and draw pictures of different things he saw in the book.

* * *

(Insert closing song #1)

* * *

A/N: And the comic is born, well that's chapter two, next chapter will be up next week, see you then.


	4. Soul Eater is Born!

A/N: Sorry this one was late; I had to starting writing stuff for my Public Speaking class and didn't get time to write my own stuff. Okay if you read the first two chapters you know all that's happened to Ethan that Thursday, talk about rough. And now he has started to work on the comic book, and to my loyal reviewer **lizakimiko**, you asked me since it's going that way if it's just going to be the manga incorporated in this story; let me just say that the manga will always be my favorite, because I read that first, and it told a lot more stuff than the anime. But I like the anime too, because it had some unique ideas. So, this is going to be a coalition of both concepts, but with my own stuff mixed in. But let me stress it will end with the manga version. If you watched Toonami last weekend you saw the last episode of Soul Eater, and in my opinion it sucked, I was especially turned off when I saw Maka change into a Weapon, what the heck. And you also asked about when my alter ego characters are going to meet the actual Soul Eater characters in chapter wise. I have to tell you that for that action I would say maybe ten chapters or more, but I can't go into too much detail, I want it to be a surprise. And to my other two reviewers, **Strophanthus** and **The Black Cherry Tree**, thank you for your support so far, keep up the reviews; oh, and for all you other people who have started following or favoriting my story, **review or I will devour your immortal souls!** Ha, ha, just kidding, or maybe I'm not. Well that's all for now, see you at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, and I hate myself every day for that fact.

* * *

(Insert opening song #1)

* * *

**Chapter Three: 'Soul Eater' is Born! Do You Want to Come to Our World?**

It was around midnight when a knock at the front door was heard, there were two more knocks, and then the locks of the door were opened. A tall girl walked into the Evans home, she had beautiful, yellow eyes and long purple hair, which was combed down into two curls on either side of her head; she wore black sneakers, light purple knee-high socks, a dark purple skirt, and a black blazer, which was worn over an orange T-shirt. This girl was Blair Cathleen, the Evans' maid, and Ethan's sister figure. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the kitchen counter, where she placed her house key down on. She looked over the counter and saw a plate of half-eaten food, "Uh, unbelievable," she sighed, "Ethan if you're not going to eat your food at least throw it away," she said to herself. She picked up the plate and walked over to the trashcan, and scraped off the reaming food, she then placed the plate in the sink. "I'm going to have to him about this in the morning," she then noticed that a light was on down the hall, "He can't still be awake can he?" she asked herself. Blair crept down the hall to Ethan's bedroom, where the light was originating from; she slowly creaked the door open, and saw the Evans' Golden Retriever, Max, lying on Ethan's bed, and Ethan himself asleep at his desk.

"Aw, how cute he tuckered himself out doing his homework," she walked up to the sleeping Ethan, and then observed him closely. She saw that on his arms, and under his shirt there were bandages, "Those look bad, I guess I'll have to talk to him about that in the morning, but right now he should get to bed," Blair then proceeded to poke Ethan to see if he would wake up, but no response came from the boy, except some unbearable snoring. "Uh no good, he's out like a light," she sighed; "Oh well, I guess I'll have to move you," she pulled him out of the chair and picked him up, trying not to disturb his sleep. After the arduous task of moving Ethan, Blair placed him on his bed next to Max, where she tucked him in peacefully, "Okay, now that that's taken care of," she walked over to the source of the light, Ethan's desk lamp, and reached to turn it off, but then she noticed the paper on Ethan's desk. "Huh, this isn't his homework," she looked down at the paper and noticed that this wasn't Ethan's homework, but strange drawings.

One caught her eye in particular, it depicted what looked like a city, which had a gothic look to it; it was dark and depressing, and some of the buildings were off center and twisted. "Huh, it's kind of creepy looking, but it's drawn really good," she noted, then she looked up at the top of the drawing, which depicted a crescent-shaped moon, that had blood red eyes and a twisted smile, "Wow, that's just creepy." Blair then looked at the opposite end of the desk, and saw a red book; she read the title, "The Fantasy of Death," she looked puzzled, "What kind of creepy stuff has Ethan gotten involved in?" She then heard the sound of thunder, and saw a flash of lightning outside Ethan's window, "The weather report didn't say it was going to start storming again tonight." She then noticed that Ethan's window was open, "I better close that," she ran over to the window and quickly closed it; she then went back over to the desk to finally turn off the lamp, but then Blair noticed something odd, the book had opened. "It must have been the wind," she saw that the book was open to the last page; on the page there was what appeared to be a poem written in Latin. Blair took a course on Latin in college, and she being curious looked over the poem and began to read it.

_Qua illic est lux lucis illic est obscurum. Qua illic est vita illic est nex. Qua illic est ordo illic est chaos. Panton in universum has pondera, quod sulum has a pondera of bonus quod malum in suum pectus pectoris. pondera est pervicax per nostrum choices. Nos es quisnam nos sumo futurus. Si vos sumo futurus alius, tunc vos can adeo nostrum universitas quod ago a fantasy vita._

She looked over the page again, and then translated the poem into English in her head, 'Where there is light there is darkness. Where there is life there is death. Where there is order there is chaos. Everything in the universe has balance, and everyone has a balance of good and evil in their hearts. The balance is determined by our choices. We are who we choose to be. If you choose to be someone else, then you can come to our world and live a fantasy life.' Blair looked up from the book, "What a weird poem it doesn't even rhyme, oh well," she turned off the lamp, and made the room go dark. Blair headed for the door, but then she stopped and turned to look at the sleeping boy, "Goodnight Ethan," she whispered, and then walked out of the room and closed the door. It was quiet in Ethan's room, all that could be heard was his loud snoring, and then suddenly whispers could be heard, which appeared to be originating from the book. The poem in the book began to glow a bright red, and the drawings on Ethan's desk began to glow bright red as well; then all of a sudden the glow stopped, and the book closed.

* * *

"Ethan you better get up it's already six!" Blair yelled.

Ethan stirred in his bed, and he slowly stood up; he rubbed his eyes and yawned, trying to shake the last bit of sleep from his body. He pulled the covers off himself, and got out of bed. Ethan noticed that he was still wearing his school uniform from yesterday. "I must have fallen asleep after working on my project, oh well," Ethan walked over to his desk and gathered up the drawings he made, taking time to look over all of them, "Heh, not bad, now I just got to work on the story." Ethan grabbed '_The Fantasy of Death' _that was also on his desk, and placed the drawings inside, "But before, I can go any further I better get Reggie's opinion on the characters." He then walked into his bathroom to take a quick shower; after five minutes he headed out of the bathroom and grabbed the book on his desk. Ethan ran down the hallway and into the kitchen, where he saw Blair making him breakfast. She was wearing a purple T-shirt, blue jeans, her black blazer, and her black sneakers.

She saw Ethan, "Morning sleepy head," Blair said to him playfully.

"Morning Blair hey thanks for putting me to bed last night," Ethan said, and then he had a strange thought, "Wait that was you right, some psycho didn't break in did he."

"Yes that was me, and no problem, now here, you need to eat a balanced breakfast," she handed Ethan a plate that had scrambled eggs, toast, and an orange slice. Ethan sat down at the kitchen table, while placing the book beside him, and began to eat, practically shoveling the food into his mouth. Blair observed him, "Boy somebody's hungry, though I guess since you only ate half your dinner it's to be expected; you left the plate out on the counter you know."

Ethan stopped eating, "Oh yeah, sorry about that, I just got caught up in something."

Blair sat down at the table, "By any chance were you drawing?"

"Oh you saw those huh," Ethan blushed from embarrassment.

"Yes I saw them, but don't be embarrassed they were really good, but kind of creepy."

"Yeah, well you see I read this weird book yesterday, and these thoughts just came to me, I don't know why."

"I saw that book too; it's about death isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, but it's really cool actually."

Blair sighed, "Uh, just promise me that this dark stuff you're getting into won't make you want to…" she trailed off, and then motioned her finger sliding across her neck.

Ethan laughed, "Blair trust me, if anything I have a new reason to live."

"Okay, hey by the way where did you get that book anyway, I don't think I've ever seen it in your family's library."

Ethan looked down at his food, and began to play with it, "I um, got it from this girl I met yesterday."

Blair's eyes went wide, "Oh a girl I see, so this dark stuff is to impress her."

Ethan looked up to Blair again, "No, she's not Goth or Emo, or anything like that; she's actually really nice and cheerful, and she just gave me that book as a gift because of what happened to me."

"Would this have anything to do with those bandages I saw on you last night?"

"Yeah, Kennedy Sanders kind of beat the crap out of me, and I blacked out; so she found me and brought me to the infirmary."

"Kennedy Sanders, was this about Reggie again?"

Ethan sighed, "Uh, yes."

"Ethan I thought I told you that you can't just fight Reggie's battles for him, then you're just making him look like he needs you to protect him."

Ethan got angry, "But I can't stand it, Reggie is my best friend, and Sanders, and people just like him get off on treating him like dirt."

Blair grabbed Ethan's hand, and rubbed it, calming him down, "I know that it makes you angry, but just think Reggie is a really smart kid; he's going to go far in life, and people like Kennedy, who have everything handed to them, are going to go nowhere."

Ethan smiled at his sister figure, "Thanks Blair, I promise I won't antagonize anyone again."

Blair smiled back at him, "Good, now have those wounds healed yet?"

"Yeah, there are just a couple of bruises, but they'll go away eventually."

"Okay, now tell me more about this mystery girl."

Ethan looked back to his plate, "Her name's Makayla Aldron, she's Mr. Aldron's daughter."

She slightly gasped, "As in the mean vice-principal, Mr. Aldron?" Ethan nodded, Blair's face livened up, "Wow, it's just like something out of Romeo and Juliet, two star-crossed lovers who fall in love at first sight," she teased.

Ethan blushed like a mad man, "Don't say embarrassing things like that!" he yelped. He then calmed down and said, "Besides Aldron threated me to never come near her again; and then there's her," Ethan said referring to the girl he once loved.

Blair's expression turned solemn, "You're still thinking about her?"

"I can't stop, I know it's been two years, but I just can't stop."

"How often do you think about her?" Blair asked.

"All the time, I just miss her so much." Ethan looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Ethan," Blair placed her hand on Ethan's shoulder, making him look at her, "You've got to remember it wasn't you fault."

"I just can't help but think how things would be different if she was still here."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Ethan looked over to the kitchen clock; "It's almost 6:30 I better get going," Ethan quickly devoured the last of his breakfast, grabbed the book, and left the table. Ethan ran over to the door to the garage, and put on his black dress shoes; he then grabbed his backpack and stuffed the book inside. "Thanks for the breakfast Blair, see you this afternoon." He ran into the garage.

"Okay Ethan, and be careful you know what today is," Blair called after him.

Ethan got into his truck, and threw his backpack in the backseat. He then pushed the button on his keys, which opens the garage door, and drove out of the garage, and the hill. As he drove he thought to himself, 'Be careful, what did she mean by that, it's just an ordinary Friday isn't it,' Ethan was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his green backpack was glowing bright red.

* * *

That morning started pretty bad for Ethan; with all the time that he put in last night on his secret project he had forgotten to do his homework, needless to say for the rest of the day he got zero homework credit. Reginald kept questioning Ethan as to why he didn't do his homework, and Ethan just kept on saying he had an explanation and that he would tell him during lunch. First period rolled by and Ethan figured out what Blair had told him this morning about being careful; today was not an ordinary Friday, today was the day when anything bad that could ever happen probably will, today was Friday the 13th. Ethan never really believed in superstitious things like that, but after what he read and did yesterday, his views on creepy things started to change a little. Second period went by, and Ethan noticed Makayla; he tried to talk to her whenever he could get a chance, but for some odd reason she just ignored him. Third period came and went, and Reginald noticed Ethan's bruise on his arm; Ethan shirked it off and said he would also tell him what happened at lunch; Reginald reluctantly agreed, revealing he had something to tell Ethan also. Until finally fourth period arrived, for Ethan and Reginald that was Advanced Algebra. The class teacher went on and on about math, while Ethan kept to himself in the back row; he sat in his desk hunched over scribbling down on sheets of paper, the teacher saw this and assumed Ethan was just taking notes, so he passed it off and continued with the lesson.

Reginald, who was sitting in front of Ethan, knew that Ethan was never much for taking notes and was curious to what he was really doing. In Reginald's book Ethan had been acting strangely all day, 'He must still be in bad spirits after what happened yesterday,' the blue-haired boy thought. Reginald kept hearing Ethan scribbles throughout the class, making him fade in and out of the lesson, until finally Reginald's curiosity got the best of him, and when the teacher's back was turned he turned around to Ethan. "All right I can't take it anymore what are you doing?" Reginald asked in a whisper.

"Like I said before I'll tell you during lunch," Ethan responded not looking up from his desk.

"You've been saying that all day, just like you did when I asked you about that bruise on your arm." Reginald hissed, "I can't take it anymore what have you been working on?"

Ethan looked up at his friend for a second, clearly annoyed, and lifted up a sheet of paper, simply saying, "This." Reginald looked at the sheet of paper, and saw that it was a drawing, of what appeared to be a ball, that had squiggle coming out of it. He saw that the ball had a face, which was made up of two beady eyes, which were connected to slanted eyebrows, and a mouth that just looked like zigzags; the combo of features gave the ball an angry looking appearance. Reginald also saw that above the drawing there were words all in capital and bold-faced, which made up the words '**SOUL EATER**'.

"Soul Eater," Reginald repeated, "What the fuck?"

Ethan lowered the drawing back to his desk, "I'll tell you at lunch okay," and then the bell rang signaling the end of fourth period and the beginning of lunch.

"Okay it's lunch, time for you to spill the beans," Reginald said excitedly.

"Okay first of all who uses that expression anymore," Ethan said, "And second, let's head up to our usual spot first."

Ethan and Reginald got their stuff and headed out of the classroom, only to be caught in a wave of students heading to the lunch room. In the midst of the hoard, Reginald saw Suzanne, "Hey Suzanne," he spoke up and waved her down, which caught her attention she came over to the boys, dressed with her usual friendly smile.

"I thought I told you could call me Sue, Reggie," she said.

"Right sorry, just haven't gotten used to it yet," Reginald gave the girl a cheeky smile.

"Um, so Reggie," the girl fidgeted, "Are we still on for this weekend, because um I was wondering if we could maybe go to an amusement park together," Suzanne said, with a slight blush across her cheeks.

"An amusement park sounds great," Reginald said, and then he thought to himself, 'Yes she didn't turn me down, this is great I'm going on a date with the hottest girl in school.'

"Okay great, I'll see you at my house tomorrow then at nine, if that's okay with you that is," she said as her cheeks got even redder.

"That sounds fine, I'll see you then Sue," he said, flashing her one of his classic smiles, which seemed to make her even redder.

"Okay then got to go," she ran off before she could have a panic attack.

Ethan and Reginald looked at the raven-haired girl ran off down the hallway, Reginald thought aloud, "I wonder what's with her?"

Ethan slowly looked to Reginald, showing him that his mouth was wide open, "I know you walked her home, but why didn't you tell me you asked her out!" he exclaimed.

Reginald gulped slightly, "Well you looked so depressed after what happened with Makayla yesterday, that I didn't want it to seem like I was gloating and hurt your feelings."

Ethan grabbed Reginald by the shoulders and shook him, "Screw my feelings Reggie, if you ask out a girl, especially someone like Suzanne Richards then you fucking tell me!"

"Okay, Okay, I get it, I won't leave you out of the loop again, I promise!" Reginald shouted as he was being shaken.

Ethan let him go, "Okay thank you, now I'm guessing that was what you wanted to tell me at lunch," Ethan said, getting a nod in response from Reginald. "Okay then, I believe I owe you an explanation, let's head to the roof."

* * *

Suzanne ran to the girl's bathroom and into one of the stalls. Suzanne caught her breath, "What was with my reaction, oh he must think I'm so weird now," she said to herself, and then she reached towards her heart and felt its fast beat. "My heart is beating out of my chest, I thought the next time that we ever met I would be able to control myself, but I still can't." She backed up against the stall's wall and sunk to the floor, "Every time I see him my stomach twists in knots, every time I hear him speak I feel lighter than air, every time he smiles I feel like I'm going to melt; why do I feel this way?" she asked herself. "After all he can't feel the same way, can he?" She took a few minutes to calm down and then went out of the stall, "I've waited so long, I won't lose him again," Suzanne said, as she suddenly felt like she was brimming with courage. She walked out of the bathroom and headed to the lunch room to meet up with her friends.

* * *

Ethan and Reginald headed up to the roof of the high school building, which was their usual lunch hangout; they got up to the roof and saw the beautiful blue sky surrounding them. The school rules actually say that you weren't supposed to be up there, but Ethan convinced Reginald, who was usually a stickler when it came to following the rules, to join him in the relaxing view, since then the pair went up there every day to unwind. Ethan and Reginald found place to sit on the ground and pulled out their lunches from their backpacks, "Oh yes, Blair's homemade lunches are the best," Ethan said.

Reginald looked up at Ethan, "Blair made your lunch; she only does that when your parents are away, where did they go this time?"

Ethan changed his expression from happy to glum, "The east coast, they've got important conferences and won't be back till next week."

"You okay?" Reginald asked his friend.

"I'm fine Reggie, now I believe I owe you an explanation, so what do you want to know?"

Reginald looked up into Ethan red eyes, "How did you get that bruise on your arm, I didn't see it yesterday while we were in school, something happened while I was walking Suzanne home didn't it."

Ethan sighed and then told Reginald the story, "Martin Hill showed up and he was pissed off at that bad grade you gave him, so he was looking for you; I wouldn't tell him where you were so he threatened to kick my ass, but he didn't."

"Then who did?"

Ethan continued, "Kennedy Sanders, he heard from someone that you were walking Suzanne home, and you know what an ass he is, he wanted me to tell him if you really were walking her home, so he could kill if you were. I tried to walk away and he sent Liz on me."

"Liz, she was there?"

"And she was defending the SOB, like what he was doing was right, I told Kennedy off, and he beat the crap out of me."

"You got into another fight because of me," Reginald changed his expression from concern to a mix of anger and sadness, "Why do you do that, I don't need your protection."

"I don't know I just can't stand it when people talk bad about you Reggie, you're like my brother and I want to keep you safe."

"I feel like you're my brother too Ethan, that's why I don't want you to get hurt for my sake."

"Okay I promise I won't fight your battles for you anymore, just promise me you won't let those assholes bully you anymore."

"I promise," with the unpleasant business out of the way the two began to eat their lunches, "All right now tell me what's up with this Soul Eater thing?"

Ethan brightened up, and then dug into his backpack until he found his red book, "Reggie, I've decided that I'm going to make a comic book."

Reginald looked up at Ethan, "You're going to make a comic book?"

"Yeah, you see yesterday after Kennedy kicked my ass, Makayla found me in the hallway and she brought me to the infirmary, she had Conner fix me up and then she gave me this," Ethan showed the book to Reginald.

Reginald saw the title of the book and read it, "The Fantasy of Death?" Reginald looked up at Ethan with a puzzled expression. "Ethan, what the heck kind of stuff is this?"

Ethan quickly replied, "No, no, Reggie I know it sounds creepy, but trust me it's cool." "It talks about the Grim Reaper being a hero, and defending the world against Witches with his army, the Death Meisters." Ethan summarized making Reginald even more puzzled. "Okay the Death Meisters have special powers with their souls; they can link up to the souls of other people called Death Weapons, which are people that can turn into anything you can imagine."

Reginald then became a little curious, "These Death Weapons can turn into anything?"

"Anything," Ethan repeated.

"And these Death Meisters they have powers with their souls?"

"Yeah, they were special mortals chosen by the Grim Reaper, who could use the power of their souls to fight."

"Well I guess that's kind of cool, they were sort of like super heroes. But where do the words Soul Eater come in."

"Well you see the Death Weapons had the ability to purify unclean souls, by eating them."

"They ate them," Reginald looked down at his lunch, "I don't think I can eat anymore."

Ethan laughed, "That's the same reaction I had."

"So, what you were drawing in Algebra was the title page of the comic book, which is called…" Reginald started.

"Soul Eater," Ethan finished.

"But what was that weird ball thing on the title page?"

"That's what I'm going to make the souls look like; each soul has a different expression to show the person's personality."

"So whose soul was that supposed to be?"

"Mine," Ethan opened the book and got the paper that he stuffed inside, "Here check these out," Ethan handed the paper to Reginald.

Reginald looked through the paper, and saw that they were other drawings, but these were colored. There was one of the strange gothic city, "What's this?"

"That's the city where I'm going to have the story take place, Death City."

Reginald looked to another and saw a black figure with a skull shaped mask, but instead of it being creepy it looked silly, "Let me guess, the Grim Reaper."

"Lord Death to be precise."

Reginald saw another, it was a man covered in robes and scarves, he had three creepy red eyes on his forehead, and wore a twisted smile, "What the heck is this guy?"

"That's the Kishin, Asura."

"What the hell's a Kishin?"

"When it comes to death there is order, Lord Death is the god of order, and the Kishin is a being of pure insanity, Asura became so scared that he became insane."

"Weird," Reginald looked to the next drawing, and was a little shocked, "Is this you." Ethan looked at a drawing of a boy; he wore blue jeans, a black and yellow jacket, black sneakers, and a silver headband, which had a stitching of a face on it. The boy looked a lot like Ethan; he was albino, complete with white hair and red eyes; except there were two different features, his spiked up white hair was combed to the left side, and his teeth were like fangs, and were almost shark like.

"Yeah, pretty lame right I put myself into my own comic book, and guess what my name is?"

"Soul Eater," Reginald replied.

"Or Soul for short; I put myself in a comic book, God I'm pathetic."

"I don't think it's lame that you put yourself in your own comic book, who doesn't want to be a super hero, after all when we were kids I always told you that I was going to grow up and become a ninja."

"Oh right, you were in to all that Japanese ninja and fighting crap."

"Hey it's not crap; Japan's culture is filled with legendary warriors, and besides who doesn't like ninjas."

Ethan sighed, "I figured you might say something like that, that's why I kind of designed your character like a ninja."

Reginald gasped, "You did not make me a character," Reginald said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh but I did, look at the next one."

Reginald looked to the next drawing and saw a new version of himself. He wore white and black baggy pants, a black sleeveless vest, a pair of big black shoes, which had metal plates attached to them, a pair of black finger-less gloves which also had metal plates on them, and a black and silver scarf. He still had his light-blue, spiked up, star-shaped hair, his tan complexion, and his light-green eyes; the differences between Reginald and the character were that the character had no glasses, had muscles, and looked more aggressive. "Whoa, I look fucking awesome!" Reginald exclaimed. "What's my name?"

"Actually, since it's your character I thought that you would want to name him."

Reginald looked at the drawing and thought about it for a minute, and the it came to him, "I've got it, do you have a pencil?"

Ethan reached into his pocket and pulled out a pencil, "What do you need it for?"

Reginald didn't respond but instead started scribbling down on the drawing, and the after a few seconds he showed it to Ethan. Reginald added line stars on the metal pieces of his character's gloves, estrous stars on the scarf, and a pale looking star tattoo on his right arm. "I present to you the mighty assassin, Black Star!"

"Whoa, cool name, but why Black Star."

Reginald looked down at the drawing and smiled, "Because, he's like a rising star trying to reach his full potential, and he's a little rough around the edges."

"I understand; he's going to make a great character."

"Thank you, I think this comic book of yours is going to be great, as soon as you make the first chapter you've got to let me read it."

"Will do."

"One question though, are we Death Meisters or Death Weapons?"

"Well I've already decided I want to be a Weapon."

"What are you going to make yourself turn into?"

"The same choice scenario weapon that comes to mind when you think about the Grim Reaper, a scythe, so what do you want to be?"

Reginald looked at his character drawing and thought, "Well, it would be cool to be a weapon, but I think Black Star is more meant for combat, I want to be a Meister."

"Boy you guys are really lame," Ethan and Reginald looked up to the top of the entrance to the roof, and saw that someone had been watching them. It was the second of the Thompson sisters, Patricia Thompson, or Patti as she was known to people who were lucky enough to get close to her. She wore a black hoodie over her uniform, and had several of her bangs that were covering her face dyed black; she looked like she was an actual Goth girl .Unlike her older sister, Patricia was a bit of a black sheep to the Thompson and Sanders family. She was only fifteen and she had already been arrested once, and had been given more criminal warnings then one could think possible, she probably got off the hook because of her two families wealth. Ethan was pretty sure he saw her smoking once as well. And on top of that she was a real downer; she could suck out all the energy in a room instantly with all of her negativity. No one really knew why she was depressed all the time; she would hardly ever talk to anyone so there was really no way of telling. Ethan was never really sure about Liz's little sister, but he seemed to think that all the crime and bad things she did was just a façade to mask some sadness in her heart.

Ethan glared at the girl, "How long have you been up there?"

Patricia shrugged her shoulders, "Only the whole time, what you think guys are the only ones that ever come up here, other people like peace and quiet too."

"Okay, so you came up here for lunch too?" Reginald asked.

"Lunch, it's already noon," Patricia said surprised, "I was just planning on ditching first and second period, oh well, now I might as well ditch the rest of the day."

"Didn't you notice what time it was?" Ethan asked.

"Nope," Patricia yawned, "I fell asleep, and didn't wake up till you numbskulls came here, then for the last ten minutes all I've heard is sappy bull crap and something about a weird comic book you were making Ethan."

"Yeah I'm making my own comic book, what of it?" Ethan replied.

Patricia shrugged, "I want to be in it," she simply said.

"Why would I make you a character Patricia?" Ethan asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" she returned.

"Maybe because I hate your family; your step-brother is a douche-bag, which your sister supports for some reason, and your mom and dad are nothing but a bunch of selfish assholes."

"Is that why, I could care less about them, I know Kenny is evil, and big sis is just enabling him, and mom is just too stupid to see that Daniel is the Devil."

"So, what you're saying is that you're not like them."

"What I'm saying is that I don't care," she laid back down on the cement, "Put me in your damn comic book or don't, I could give a rat's ass," she cursed.

The two boys continued to look up at the girl, until they heard the bell ring, signaling fifth period. "Okay, come on Ethan it's time for fifth period," Reginald said. The two boys gathered up their things and left the roof, leaving Patricia free to sleep once again. As they were making their way down the stairs to the halls, Reginald asked Ethan something, "Hey man before you really get started I need to know, is this going to take the place of your real life."

Ethan looked his friend in the eyes, "Of course not, I'll always be Ethan Evans, Soul Eater is just a distraction," he replied, making Reginald nod in comfort. Ethan looked away and frowned, 'Yeah that's all it will ever be, just a distraction,' he thought to himself.

* * *

The last bell of the day finally sounded; students rushed out of the classrooms eager for the weekend to begin. But unfortunately this was not the case for Ethan and Reginald, because they were scheduled for after school detention with Professor Sampson, which they had been dreading all day. As other students filed out of the Biology classroom, the pair remained seated at their table. Then Ethan saw that Makayla was about to leave, 'I haven't been able to talk to her all day, every time she's just blown me off, I have to know what's wrong,' he thought. Ethan grabbed the book in his backpack, got out of seat, and hurried over to Makayla's table to get a word in with her, "Makayla wait," the boy said, getting the girl's attention, though she still didn't turn to him. "Look I just wanted to thank you for giving me that book yesterday, you were right it brought me a lot of joy," he smiled at the girl, expecting her to turn around and smile back at him. She didn't turn around though and instead proceed with packing her stuff up, "Makayla, did I do something wrong?" She stopped packing her stuff up, and then all of a sudden Ethan heard a little sniffle coming from the girl, "Makayla are you all right?" the boy asked with concern.

Makayla turned around, showing Ethan a side of the girl he had never seen before, she was crying. She looked like she had been crying for a long time, her mascara had ran, and her eyes were all puffy and red. "No Ethan, you haven't done anything," she mumbled fighting back more tears. "I'm glad you like the book, I'm really happy."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I can't see you anymore," she simply said.

"What are you talking about?"

Makayla looked down to her feet, "My papa said that if I ever talked to you again, that he would have you expelled or worse, and I don't want that to happen to you, you're a good person, why he can't see that I don't know." She reached her arms out and pulled the albino boy into a hug, then after a couple of seconds she pulled away, "I'm sorry but this is the last time we can ever talk, goodbye Ethan." The girl grabbed her things and ran into the hallway, leaving Ethan with his agape.

Reginald saw the whole thing, "Dude are you okay?"

Ethan started to shake, "I need to go use the restroom," he simply said and ran out into hallway. He arrived at the boy's restroom and hurried inside, locking the door behind him. He started to shake, and then his expression turned to on full of hatred, "Dammit!" he shouted as he punched the wall hard, not caring about the pain that coursed through his hand after he did. He looked at the book in his left hand, "Why, why, is this happening again, I tried to open my heart up again to another girl, who maybe liked me back, and now that's ruined; I feel like I'm losing her all over again." Ethan threw the book against the wall and sunk to the floor, "Why does everyone treat me like I'm trash, why does everyone not seem to care about me; I wish I could just run away, run away and be free." Then the glow bright red glow of the book returned, but it seemed to be even brighter than ever, and this time it caught Ethan's attention; he looked at the book sprawled across the floor and reached for it. He opened it and the pages turned on their own, until the last page was reached, which appeared to blank, until writing suddenly appeared on it.

_Ethan Evans, you wish to run away from this life that you despise so much. There is another world where you can run away to, our world. The choice is yours, just know that this is a one way trip, and getting back is a very hard thing to do. But, if you choose to come here you can have another life, a life of your choice, a life of freedom. Now I shall ask you this only once and if you don't accept you will remain in your life forever. Ethan Evans, do you want to come to our world?_

Ethan read over the writing, and didn't know how to explain what was happening, but then he thought, 'I guess Friday the 13th isn't a big lie, anything can happen.' But then he realized this is what he wanted, even when he planned on writing the comic book, it was just to escape. "Okay, I accept, take me to your world." The words disappeared and in their place appeared only two words.

_Very well._

The words disappeared and suddenly Ethan felt like the world around him was spinning; he felt incredibly dizzy and nauseous, making him think he had vertigo. Then suddenly the red light appeared again and it blinded Ethan, and then everything turned white. A few seconds later the book closed and the bathroom was empty. Ethan was gone.

* * *

(Insert closing song #1)

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter three, see you next time folks.


	5. Welcome to Death City

A/N: Okay here's chapter four. Just to let you know from now on it's going to be straight up supernatural stuff from Ethan's point of view on the other side, and Reginald is going to be back in the real world telling you what's going on from there. I may put out chapters having to deal with something on both ends, some chapters might just have to do with one side, but read it all cause it's all going to piece together into what I will believe will be the one of the best pieces Soul Eater fanfiction of all time. And I'm just going to say this now, so I won't have to mention it later; you know how Soul and Maka had 98 souls collected already in the first episode and chapter of the anime and manga, and then went after another Kishin Egg and then Blair's witch soul. Well I'm going to change two things in the story; instead of wasting a whole lot of time going into 98 different missions I'm just going to have them do one big mission to fill in the other 98 souls. Then it will go in the direction of the manga, which you probably won't have to read to understand this story because I'm going to get it pretty accurate with what they say and how they fight, but I might change a few things here and there. This will take place three chapters from now, until then it's my own stuff. Okay now that I've explained this thoroughly, here's chapter four, and it's the same deal **review or I will devours your souls!** Which will probably make me a Kishin, but I don't care.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, I wish I did but I don't (cries).

* * *

(Insert opening song #1)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Welcome to Death City. Enter Akane and Clay.**

Drip, drip, drip; that's all that was heard. Ethan opened his eyes as he heard the rain fall on the cobblestone path. He came to consciousness and rubbed his head, as he still felt dizzy, "Uhh, my head, what happened," the boy grunted. He looked to his surroundings it appeared to be night time, and he was in a city's back alley, which is a pretty bad place to be at night. He looked at the ground, it all appeared to be cobblestone, and then he noticed the rain, which started to soak him, "Great, I'm in a strange place in the middle of the night, and it's raining, oh please tell me I remember my name," Ethan thought for a second, "Ethan Evans, whew, I thought I was having a John Doe experience for a second." Ethan got up from hit seated position and stated to sway uncontrollably, "I hope I'm not drunk." Ethan then looked down to a puddle of water that was starting to form on the ground; he saw himself in it, only he was a little different looking, "What the hell!" Ethan saw that his teeth looked monstrous; they were big white fangs similar to a shark's teeth; he pulled on them to see if they were just false joke teeth, only to find that they were real. He also saw that hair was not in the usual right position he combed it over to everyday, it was combed over to the left, and had a headband in it, which was silver with a skull face designed on to it. He then looked down at his clothes, where his Shibusen Academy uniform used to be, there was now a black and yellow jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. "I look just like the design for my character, I look like Soul Eater!" Ethan exclaimed. His amazement then turned into a bored facial expression.

"Okay it's clear now that I'm dreaming," Ethan pinched his arm to get himself to wake up, but there was no response; he pinched himself harder, but all he got was pain, "Ow." Ethan looked back to the puddle on the ground and saw that his face remained the same, "This can't be real, it's got to be a dream," Ethan then remembered what happened; he recalled how the book asked him if he wanted to go to another world, and that he accepted the offer. 'That means, I'm in another world,' Ethan thought to himself; he then looked to the end of the alley and saw an opening to the city, Ethan walked to the end of the alley and saw the outside, "Oh my God, it's Death City!" Ethan recognized the gothic, twisted surroundings to down to the 'T', it was just as he designed it; Ethan then looked up to the rainy sky and saw the very thing that proved he was in another world, the crazy-looking moon that he drew. It was a crescent moon, which had blood-red eyes, and a twisted smile. "It's just like I designed it," he walked up to one of the buildings and placed his hand on it, just to see if it was real, "But it's real." He saw that the streets around him were barren and dark, no life or light whatsoever seemed to be around, and Ethan was alone in the rainy night.

"Where is everybody?" Ethan asked himself, and then he heard a noise, which sounded like glass shattering. Ethan turned to the source of the noise which originated to his right; he walked cautiously down the cobblestone path, as the rain drizzled down on his head. "Hello is anyone there?" Ethan called out into the night, as he continued to walk towards the source of the noise; in another minute he found the source of the shattering glass, it was a bakery, someone had broken into a bakery. The boy noticed that the lights were on, that the bakery was the only source of light besides the moon. Ethan stepped on the shards of glass that surrounded the broken window, "Someone broke in, but why is there no alarm?" he asked himself, as he noticed that no security alarm had gone off. "Hey, is there anyone in there," Ethan called again, getting no reply in return, "Huh, I shouldn't, but I can't help myself," against his better judgment Ethan climbed through the broken window in the shop.

Ethan noticed that the overhead lights in the store were buzzing, and the many goodies that lined the shelves of the bakery, "If the lights are on why is there nobody here?" Then Ethan heard a scream, which seemed to come from a room behind the counter, which Ethan assumed, was the kitchen. He ran to the doors to investigate, pulled them open and saw a shocking sight. There was a woman, who seemed to be in her early twenties, and had a pale complexion, violet hair, and blue eyes; she wore a pair of black pants and a green apron. She was backed into a corner, while a fat man, who wore khaki pants and a messy white shirt, which had numerous stains on it, was bearing down upon her. "Hey pal, leave the lady alone!" Ethan shouted at the man, which made him turn to see Ethan; Ethan became even more shocked when he saw that the man's face, was that of a pig, down to the pink skin, floppy ears, and snout; Ethan also saw that the pig-man had big fangs protruding for his mouth, and animalistic red eyes, which made you almost faint by looking at them.

The woman also saw Ethan, and she immediately looked hopeful, "Sir you can stop him right?" she asked, making Ethan puzzled.

"What are you talking about, what is this thing?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"You're from the DWMA aren't you?" she asked him in a panicked tone.

"DW what," Ethan was cut off, when the pig-man suddenly lunged at him. Ethan skidded to the side, barely dodging the monster, as he crashed into the wall next to the doors, getting his head stuck in the dry wall. Ethan took the opportunity to act, he ran up to the woman and grabbed her hand pulling her up and out of the corner, "Come on, let's get out of here," the two ran out of the kitchen, while the pig-man was still caught in the dry wall. Ethan and the woman ran out of the bakery and into the rainy night, the pair rounded the corner and slipped into an alley, where they stopped to catch their breath.

The woman panted, "I don't…understand…why didn't you kill it?" she asked Ethan.

Ethan panted also, "What do you…mean by…kill it?" he asked, and then after a couple of seconds he caught his breath and asked her, "And what's that DWMA thing you talked about?"

The woman looked at Ethan in surprise, "You mean you're not from the Academy?" she asked.

Ethan looked puzzled at her again, "I'm from an Academy, but it's not called DWMA it's called Shibusen."

The woman's face turned back into terror, "So you can't stop it, oh no we're dead, we're dead." she looked she was starting to cry.

Ethan leaned into her and began to comfort her, "It's okay; we're not going to die, listen to me, um?" Ethan didn't know the woman's name.

"It's Jenny," she said.

"Okay Jenny, look at me," Jenny looked up at Ethan, "We are not going to die, I'll make sure of that."

"But what can you do, you said it yourself you're not from the DWMA, they're the only ones who can stop it."

"What is it?"

"It's a Kishin Egg, you don't know that either, and you don't know about the Academy, where did you come from?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you," Ethan simply said. The two heard a screeching noise, "What the heck was that?!"

"It's the Kishin Egg!" Jenny exclaimed.

"How did it find us already?"

"It's because of me, it's after my soul, and it won't stop till it has it."

"What?" Ethan was puzzled, but then he remembered in '_The Fantasy of Death_', that he read something about how mortals got wept up into the Kishin's madness, and became horrible soul sucking monsters, 'And if that's the case, then what she said about Academy means that she was talking about was the school that Lord Death created, where mortals who were chosen to be Death Weapons and Meisters, could learn to save the world.' Ethan saw that Jenny was still panicking, she was looking in all directions to watch out for the Kishin Egg, "It's okay Jenny, I may not be part of the Academy, but I am going to help you, I swear it." Ethan said, as he placed his hands on the woman's shoulders to get her to calm down.

Jenny took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm calm now," she replied, and then the two heard a snorting sound coming from their right. The two turned and saw the Kishin Egg glaring at them, "Oh no it found us!" Jenny screamed.

Ethan looked shocked, "I didn't even hear it come up, man this thing has good stealth." The Kishin Egg let loose another horrendous screech and got on all fours, and then it charged toward the pair. Ethan grabbed Jenny's hand again, and the two tried to make a run for it, bolting down the alley, and then making a right turn at a fork in the path. However, the Kishin Egg was still on hot on the pair's trail and gaining more speed by the second; and then to make matter's worse, Jenny tripped and her hand fell out of Ethan's grasp, Ethan looked back and saw her lying on the cobblestone path, "Jenny!" he shouted, as he saw the Kishin Egg bolting towards her. Jenny screamed and covered her face, as she saw the Kishin Egg coming toward her, but then was surprised when the Kishin Egg ran past her. She looked up from her hands and saw that the Kishin Egg was not after her but after Ethan.

"Sir, look out it's behind you!" Jenny yelled.

Ethan saw the Kishin Egg running towards him, he turned his head back to his front view, "Oh shit, now it's after me," he said to himself, as he ran down another pathway, hoping to lose the Kishin Egg. However, it just kept up, until finally Ethan had ran into a dead end. "No, come on," Ethan turned around and saw that the Kishin Egg was only seconds behind him, "There has to be something I can do, I don't want to die." That's when Ethan thought of something, 'Wait a minute,' he looked down to his clothes and then at surroundings, 'Everything I imagined became real, so it stands to reason that anything else I imagined would come real too, which means,' Ethan closed his eyes and stood absolute still. 'Come on concentrate, concentrate, concentrate, concentrate,' Ethan repeated in his head, as the Kishin Egg moved closer, and prepared to pounce; the Kishin Egg launched himself at Ethan, but then the boy opened his eyes, "Change!" Ethan shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ethan closed his eyes again, and heard a metallic sound, and then heard the Kishin Egg shriek; when Ethan opened his eyes and saw that the Kishin Egg backed off from him a little, and that it had a bloody gash across its cheek. Ethan looked down and was shocked to see that his whole right arm was gone, and was replaced by a curved blade, which was that of a scythe; it was red and black, and both colors were separated by a zigzag. Ethan lifted up his arm-scythe, and looked at it as the rain drops trickled down it, which made him, realize something, "Wow, I can still feel the rain drops, the blade is still just my arm, but it feels different," he thought aloud. Unfortunately his thoughts were interrupted when the Kishin Egg shrieked again, and started to charge at him once more, "Okay time to test this thing out," Ethan said, as he charged at the beast also, letting his arm-scythe flow behind him. The two clashed; the Kishin Egg used his arm to block a direct attack from Ethan's arm-scythe, which landed a cut on his shoulder. Ethan brought his blade back for another strike, "Get a taste of this!" Ethan shouted as he brought his arm-scythe forward, lunging at the Kishin Egg; but unfortunately Ethan charged his attack up to much, and he lost his balance, "Whoa," the Kishin Egg stepped out of Ethan's way as he fell towards the hard ground, "Ouch."

Ethan tried to pull himself back up, but this proved difficult considering he only had one arm with an actual hand. Ethan looked at this arm-scythe, "Uh, got to the kicks out of this thing," he said, as the Kishin Egg approached him, Ethan looked up at the horrific pig-man and simply said, "What are you looking at fugly," which seemed to anger him as he shrieked again, "Oh crap, I really I got to stop messing with people when I get knocked down, it only makes them angrier," he grunted. The Kishin Egg opened his mouth, and crouched down towards Ethan, preparing to kill him and eat his soul; Ethan flinched slightly at the beast, "Oh God, this is not good," Ethan said, with a little fear in his voice.

"Franz Guttenberg!" Ethan heard a voice shout from up above, he and the Kishin Egg turned their attention to the rooftops, and saw a figure on top of a nearby building, "I have come for your soul," the figure said clearly, as he brandished what looked like a sword. The figure dropped down to the ground and Ethan saw that the figure was a boy, he looked like he was eighteen at the least; he was pale and had black spikey hair, a bang of which fell over his left eye, his eyes were gray. He wore a yellow T-shirt, a black sleeveless leather jacket, which had skull designs on it like Ethan's headband, a pair of black pants, black wristbands, and a pair of black glasses; he looked like a definite Emo kid. The boy carried a black sword, which had a diamond-shaped handle. The boy looked at the Kishin Egg and then at Ethan, "Kid, are you okay?" he asked Ethan, who nodded in reply. "Good, now close your eyes, this might get a little bloody," the boy said, and then turned his attention back to the Kishin Egg, "Come and get me you soul-sucking SOB," he taunted, making the beast enraged, and charge at him. Ethan stayed down on the ground but kept his eyes open, and watched the brawl which was about to take place.

The boy quickly dodged the Kishin Egg's strike, as he stepped to side, making the monster crash into the wall behind him. "Oh sorry, care to try again," the boy continued to mock, the Kishin Egg charged at him again, and this time the boy dodged by jumping, by Ethan's guess, at least ten feet in the air, landing behind the monster. "Missed again, how's about another go," the Kishin Egg charged again, but this time the boy didn't dodge; then Ethan wasn't really sure because of the rain, but he thought he saw the boy smirk.

"What are you doing move!" Ethan shouted, but the boy just stood still, as the Kishin Egg came closer, and then at the last second he swung his sword, and struck the Kishin Egg.

"Strike three, you're out," the boy said coolly, as the Kishin Egg's eyes went wide, and its chest erupted a gash of blood, and the monster blew up, leaving behind nothing but a glowing bright-blue orb.

Ethan stared at the orb, and immediately recognized it, "A soul," Ethan whispered to himself.

The boy walked up to the soul, "Clay, its dinner time," he said to himself.

Then a voice came out of nowhere, "About time I'm starving," the voice said; there was a bright flash and the boy's sword turned into a figure, which was covered in a black robe. The figure reached towards the soul and pulled off its hood, revealing messy brown hair, Ethan guessed the figure was a boy; Ethan watched the other boy take the soul in his hand, open his mouth, and toss the soul inside. The boy burped, "Aah, that was good," he stretched and then turned to the Emo boy, "Next time, be a little faster, enough playing around," he said, as the Emo boy laughed.

"Sorry, we had an audience, I guess I wanted to show off a little," he said.

The robed boy responded, "Oh don't do that, you're going to turn into Black Star."

The Emo boy shrugged his shoulders, "You have to admit the little guy's got style, he's going to make a great Meister."

"Yeah I guess, by the way what audience you talking about?"

The Emo boy pointed to Ethan, "The kid over there, remember the one the lady told us about."

The robed boy turned to Ethan, "Oh yeah, hey there," he waved at Ethan, making him a little weirded out; the two boys walked over to Ethan, who was still lying on the ground with his arm-scythe still out. The robed boy noticed Ethan's arm, "Oh you're a Weapon too, and you're one of those ones that can change a certain part of their body, I can't even do that." Ethan looked into the faces of the boys, and saw a peculiar sight; it was hard to see before because of the rain, but now he was sure, as he looked onto the face of the robed boy he saw the face of Martin Hill, down to the spikey brown hair, brown eyes, and mature appearance, except this Martin Hill seemed cheerful, almost at peace. He looked to Ethan, "Can you not get up?" he asked to which Ethan nodded in reply. "Well don't worry, retracting your weapon form is easy, all you have to do is concentrate and think about being human again," he explained, Ethan nodded again, and closed his eyes to focus on turning back to normal; and in another second his arm-scythe was gone and was replaced by his regular arm. Ethan got up off the ground but didn't change his puzzled expression, "Hey is something wrong?" the Martin Hill-look alike asked Ethan, and then the Emo boy stepped in and put his hand on the Martin Hill-look alike's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Let the kid be for a second, after that run in with that Kishin Egg he's probably spooked of anything freaky," he said.

The Martin hill-lookalike laughed, "Well, wouldn't freaky be applied to you Akane?"

The Emo boy frowned and said, "Shut up."

Ethan looked up to the Emo boy, and his face also shocked him; it was a little hard to tell with the bang in his face, but soon Ethan knew for sure that the Emo boy's face belonged to that of Anthony Cooper. Anthony Cooper was on the basketball team along with Martin Hill, and just like Martin he was a jerk, only he was more of a jerk to girls, and seemed to have no respect whatsoever for them. He would flip up some the girls' skirts at school when the teachers weren't around, there had even been a rumor at school that he gotten a girl pregnant, and on purpose(A/N: Sorry if that offended anyone.) Ethan finally got the courage to speak up, "Hey are you guys from that DW whatchamacallit?"

The boys turned back to Ethan, and then the Anthony Cooper-look alike replied, "It's called the DWMA, and yeah we are; I'm Two-Star Sword Meister Akane Hoshi at you service," the boy called Akane stood in a saluting position.

The Martin Hill-look alike laughed and then said, "And I'm Clay Sizemore, this joker's Weapon," the boy called Clay motioned to Akane.

Ethan smiled at the two, 'These guys are a Meister and Weapon pair, and to makes things even more interesting they look like Martin and Anthony; well I mean sure they look like them enough, but their personalities are way different; they seem nice, but I'm pretty sure I didn't make them into characters, yet here they are, weird,' he thought to himself. Then Ethan spoke aloud, "So this DWMA what does it stand for?"

Akane and Clay looked puzzled at Ethan's question, and then Akane asked, "Kid you don't know?" Akane turned to Clay, and whispered to him, "It's just like that woman said, this kid doesn't know anything," though they thought they were whispering, Ethan could hear everything very clearly, and was relieved when they mentioned Jenny, finding out that she was fine.

Clay whispered back to Akane, "Yeah its weird alright, I mean every person who's ever lived knows about Lord Death and the Academy, what you think we should do?"

"Well he is a Weapon, and it doesn't seem like he has any place to go, maybe we should bring him back to Lord Death," Akane whispered, and Clay nodded in reply. The two turned back to Ethan and Akane asked, "So kid you got a name?"

"Yeah it's Eth…" Ethan paused and thought to himself, 'Wait this a new world, my world, I can be whoever I want to be,'; Ethan said again, "It's Soul, Soul Eater."

Akane and Clay both looked a little freaked out by the name, and then Clay said, "Soul Eater, guess your destiny as a Weapon was picked before you were even born, but I think that's kind of cool."

"Of course it's cool, his name is Soul, who wouldn't find that cool," Akane added.

"So Soul, you wanted to know what the DWMA was right?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, if I can help stop monsters like that thing from hurting anyone ever again, then I want to know more about what's going on," Ethan, now going as Soul, said.

Akane and Clay smiled, "Then we're going to have to take you to meet someone," Akane said; he and Clay ran through the alley towards the opening to Death City's streets, and then Akane looked back at Soul, "Come on what are you waiting for!" he shouted.

Soul smiled, and then shouted back, "Coming!", as he bolted down the alley after them.

* * *

(Insert closing song #1)

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the last one, but at least I got two characters of the Soul Eater cast in. Next one's going to be a big one, and it will take place in both worlds. Also I'm thinking about giving the Soul Eater world a name, message me, or just write it down in reviews if you have any ideas. See you next time mortals.


	6. What Else Happened that Day?

A/N: Sorry this one took a while, I had to finish up a whole bunch of assignments for my college classes, but this week is my school's spring break, so for the rest of this week I'll have a lot of time to write. Alright on to business, this chapter is going to be on both worlds; it involves several side stories for the doppelgangers in the real world, and one big story of Ethan/Soul in the fantasy world. And just a heads up, next chapter is when the Meister and Weapon pairs are made, so look forward to seeing my version of how your favorite Soul Eater pairs met. As always **review or I shall devour your souls! Not only that but the souls of your children, and your grandchildren, and your great grandchildren, and so on!** Enjoy the show mortals.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Soul Eater, but I don't.

* * *

(Insert opening song #1)

* * *

**Chapter Five: What Else Happened that Day? DWMA, Death Weapon Meister Academy.**

Suzanne was dragging a little behind that day, it almost seemed like she didn't want to leave school. It was ten minutes past the last bell, and school was out for the weekend, but she still stayed around in the halls, quietly rummaging through her locker. There were only three people in the halls now Suzanne, and her two friends Kimberly Delahay and Jacqueline Laurels. Kimberly and Jacqueline were a little shorter than Suzanne, but they also wore the Shibusen Academy's girl uniform; Kimberly had blue eyes and short pink hair, and Jacqueline had long brown hair and green eyes. The two girls seemed very impatient, as they waited on their friend; they had plans to go shopping after school, and were running behind. Kimberly let out a long exasperated sigh, "Come on Suzie how long does it take to get your things, everyone else is gone and we should get going too."

"Yeah what about our plans, we have to leave now if we're going to hit the stores," Jacqueline added.

Suzanne stopped rummaging, and then said, "Actually I was wondering if I could maybe skip shopping today," she said, as her back was still turned to them.

The two girls seemed shocked, "What are you talking about?" Kimberly asked, "We've been planning this all week, it was going to be the only time that we could spend with each other outside of school this week."

Suzanne turned to them, and then looked down at the floor; "Well…um…you see, it's just that uh…" she beat around what she was going to say, unsure of whether to tell them.

Then Jacqueline got a smirk across her face, "Oh would this have anything to do with that mystery guy that you told us about during lunch?"

Suzanne seemed to shake a little at that statement, and the two girls could clearly see a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. Kimberly started to smirk too, "Oh yeah I remember you saying something about that Suzie, after coming to lunch, just as red in the face as you are now."

Suzanne blushed even more, and then sighed, "Yes it has something to do with him."

Kimberly and Jacqueline giggled at their friend's shyness, making Suzanne look up at them with anger, "Stop laughing it's not funny."

The girls stopped their giggling, and then Jacqueline said, "Well we wouldn't need to laugh if you didn't get so embarrassed about it."

"Yeah who knew you could get like this, I mean tons of guys have asked you out before, and you've always kept your cool, but this guy seems to make you hot and bothered," Kimberly said, which made Jacqueline snicker.

The Jacqueline said, "And then there's the fact that all those guys who asked you out were rejected by you."

"Hey I didn't reject all of them," Suzanne responded.

Kimberly cleared her throat, "Oh I'm sorry but I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship yet," she mocked in Suzanne's voice.

"Oh I'm sorry but my parents won't let me date," Jacqueline mocked, also in Suzanne's voice.

"Sorry, but I need to focus on my academics," Kimberly mocked.

"Sorry, but I just want to be friends," Jacqueline mocked.

The two girls giggled again at Suzanne's frustration, as Suzanne was deep in thought, 'Okay so maybe I did reject every gut that asked me out, but that was because my heart was saved for someone else, and now he's back in my life and what I wished would happen is finally happening,' at this thought a smile crept onto her face. "Okay I'll tell you two," she said suddenly, making her friends stop giggling, "I don't want to go because the guy I like is staying after school, he walked me home yesterday, and after he's finished with what he has to do I'm hoping that he'll walk me home again today."

Kimberly and Jacqueline smiled, "Well look who finally got some confidence, so has this guy even asked you out yet?" Kimberly asked.

Suzanne nodded, "We're going to an amusement park tomorrow, but I just want to spend some more time with him today if that's okay with you guys.

The two girls nodded, "Sure it's okay," Jacqueline said, "But you owe us details on Monday."

"Yeah, like who this mystery guy is," Kimberly said.

Jacqueline turned to Kimberly, "Shouldn't that be **whom** this mysterious guy is?"

Kimberly glared at her, "Shut up know it all."

"Alright I'll tell you who he is on Monday, I promise; and as for the shopping trip, could we maybe reschedule for next week?" Suzanne asked.

Kimberly and Jacqueline smiled, "You got it girl," they both said. Jacqueline turned away from the other two, and made her way to the exit; then she stopped and looked back at them, "Come on Kimmy, let's leave Suzie alone," she called to the pink-haired girl. Kimberly smiled at Suzanne, "Have fun with your boyfriend," she snickered, and then she headed to the exit also, "Wait for me Jackie."

When her two friends were gone Suzanne was lost deep in thought, the word that Kimberly spoke still dwelled with in her mind, 'Boyfriend,' she thought, and a flush of red spread across her face. Then all of a sudden her happy thought was interrupted by a sniveling sound; someone was crying. It was faint, but Suzanne could hear it, and it made her curious; she found the source of the sound was coming from the gymnasium. The doors that led the hall to it were open, so Suzanne walked inside, curious as to who was crying. "Hello is anyone in here?" she called out; the gymnasium was pitch-black, and the only source of light was coming from the hallway. "Hello," Suzanne called out again, and then she heard the sniveling sound again, only it was weaker, like someone was trying to hide their tears. Then Suzanne peered through the darkness and saw a figure sitting on the far away bleachers; she walked closer to the figure, "Hello," she said in softer voice.

"Go away," the figure replied, still sniveling.

Suzanne came closer and saw that the figure was a girl, who looked to be about her age. She had dark-green eyes, and hazel hair, which was pulled back into pig-tails, and had red ribbons in it; Suzanne also noticed that her eyes looked puffy and red; this girl had been crying a lot. "I'm sorry, I just heard you crying, and I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Do I look alright?" the girl asked in a snarky tone, "Sorry," she apologized, "I'm just going through a lot."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Suzanne asked the girl.

The girl looked up at Suzanne, "That would be nice, you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Suzanne sat down on the bleachers next to the girl, "My name's Suzanne by the way," she cast a warm smile.

The girl used her uniform sleeve, to wipe her eyes, "My name's Makayla," she smiled back.

* * *

As the rain continued to fall, and the crazy cartoonish crescent moon continued to light up the nighttime sky, three boys ran through the streets of Death City. Akane and Clay ran at a steady pace through the twisting and turning streets, and the boy they just found, Soul Eater, was lagging behind a little. Akane looked back behind him, "Hey Soul, do you need us to slow down?" he shouted through the storm.

Soul looked up to him and responded, "No, I'm fine," he panted, "But just curious how far way is this place, because we've running solid for thirty minutes in the freezing rain."

Clay laughed a little and then he said, "Well we probably could've gone faster if we used the rooftops, but we figured that might be a little advanced for you."

Soul looked to Clay, "You think?" he asked jokingly as he continued to pant.

Then Akane laughed, "Don't worry Soul we're already here," he said as he and Clay skidded to a stop.

Soul watched as the two elder boys stopped gracefully after running so hard, and he on the other hand tripped as tried to stop landing on his face, "Ouch," he said as he hit the ground.

Akane and Clay came behind soul and lifted him up by his arms, "Up you go," said Clay.

"Man you really have terrible balance," Akane added.

The two boys lifted Soul up on to his feet, "Yeah, yeah, now why the sudden stop?" Soul asked.

"Well now we have to climb," Clay said, motioning Soul to the path before them.

Soul looked to the path, and his eyes went wide; what lay before the three boys was humongous staircase that reached far above the clouds, it looked to be made up of a million steps, but a pained feeling in Soul's gut told him it was even more. "You're kidding?" Soul asked sarcastically, "We have to climb this."

Akane patted Soul's shoulder, "Afraid so, come on Clay race you to the top."

Clay put his robed hood over his face, "You're on."

The two boys sky-rocketed up the stairs leaving Soul in the dust, and then when they were out of sight, Soul heard Akane call from far up above, "Come on Soul we're already half-way up."

Soul sighed, "I'm sure I didn't design this, oh well no one said living a new life was going to be easy." Soul stretched his legs and his body, and then ran up the stairs at a fast pace.

* * *

Reginald went to the bathroom and tried to open the door, but noticed it was locked. He knocked on the bathroom door, "Ethan, are you in there man?" he said, receiving no answer; he knocked again, "Ethan we can go home, Professor Sampson said he had some important things to do, so detention's canceled, but we have to stay after on Monday to make up for it," Reginald still received no reply. After a moment, Reginald looked around at his surroundings to make sure no one was in the halls; when it seemed clear the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a bobby pin. Reginald knew how to pick locks, he was more than just book smart, he had a little bit of street smarts too, but he didn't really like to use his lock-picking skill because he thought it made him look like a criminal; but every now and then he would use it in case of emergency.

He inserted the bobby pin into the door's keyhole and jiggered it around for a few moments, until he heard a click. He opened the door, "Ethan are you in here," Reginald found that he was the only one in the bathroom, "He told me that he was going to the bathroom, but he's not here, but then why was the door locked?" he asked himself. Then Reginald noticed '_The Fantasy of Death_' was lying on the floor; Reginald picked up the red book and looked at it curiously, "His book is here though," Reginald looked around him once more to make sure that Ethan wasn't just trying to scare him, "Ethan where are you?" he asked himself again. Reginald looked down at the book, 'As soon as I saw Ethan with this book I knew that it was almost time for the beginning,' he thought to himself. "But could it really be true, is it time already?" he asked himself, as he opened the book and examined the last page, there was only a single word written on it '_Closed_'. Reginald walked out of the bathroom, with the book in tow, and headed to his locker, locker 245, to retrieve his cellphone.

Reginald put in his combination at his locker, and opened it up to get his cellphone, which was an iPhone; he dialed several numbers on keypad and then put it to his ear; when it stopped ringing he talked into it, "Yeah it's me," Reginald paused as the other person on the phone said something to him, "Yes sir, you were right it has happened." The other voice said something again, and Reginald responded, "Understood, I'll bring his belongings home with me," he paused again, "No sir, I understand what's important, but may I still accompany Suzanne Richards on that date tomorrow?" Reginald paused for a whole minute, while listening to the other speaker, "Of course sir, I realize the stakes but it's just to keep up my cover, there is no real emotion between us," Reginald said with a calm and serious manner, but then he let loose a small sigh. "Thank you sir," Reginald thought over something, unsure of whether to say it or not, until he decided, "Sir if I may ask what's going to happen to Ethan Evans." Reginald's eyes grew wide at hearing the other speaker explain to him, and then he calmed down, "Thank you for explaining sir," Reginald ended the call, turned off his phone, and shut his locker door; only to find someone standing behind it, who was none other than Kennedy Sanders.

"I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't help but overhear, so it's happened has it?" Kennedy asked.

Reginald looked unsurprised by Kennedy's sudden appearance, "Yes it has," he simply responded.

"Well it seems like our years of acting have come to an end, I would say that we played our parts perfectly wouldn't you Reginald?"

"Yes," he simply responded.

"I bet it's a relief for you that you don't have to pretend to be his friend anymore," Kennedy said as he walked towards the exit, "Get his things and put them in his truck, then bring the book and come to my father's office, it is almost time so we need to discuss our plan."

"Understood," Reginald said, as Kennedy exited the high school building; when he was gone Reginald wept a single tear, "Sorry Ethan," he said, and then he went to get Ethan's things from room 612.

* * *

Soul struggled in climbing the last ten steps, but he powered through it, and ran to the top, where fell flat on his back from exhaustion. Soul wheezed and gasped for air, "Dear God…what kind of person…would make a million foot staircase…that gets steeper and steeper as you climb!" he panted, and then shouted. Soul was dead tired, he was about to close his eyes and rest for a week, and then someone snapped him back into reality.

"Come on Soul up we go," said Akane, as he and Clay pulled him back up on his feet, "That's the third time we've had to help on your feet, you're not very coordinated are you?"

"Lay off the guy Akane, everybody's first time up the stairs is a hard one," Clay said, and then he looked to Soul, "Don't worry it gets easier the more you do it."

Soul's eyes widened, "I have to do that again, isn't there an elevator, or an escalator, or something that won't make me exhausted from using!" he shouted.

Akane looked down at soul, "You know you really shouldn't complain so much, it's not very cool."

Soul looked at the boy in puzzlement, "Cool?"

Akane nodded his head, "Yeah, your persona does not match your look," he said as he motioned to Soul's attire.

"What you mean, you think I look cool?" Soul asked.

Akane nodded again, "Very; the spiked up hair, the blue jeans, the ugly black and yellow jacket…"

"Hey."

"What I'm saying is your style is unique, and that makes it cool, and I'm sure other people will think like that too, but you might want to change the way you act a little."

"Like, how?"

Then Clay stepped in, "If you want to be cool, then maybe you should ease up a little."

Soul looked puzzled again, "Ease up?"

"Yeah, don't think of life like a hassle, relax and enjoy the world as it is, find your inner peace."

"My inner peace, what's that?"

Clay gained a serious look, "In our lives, there is always something holding us back, whether it be a possession, a memorable event, or even another person; when one conquers these things, then they can achieve a point of spiritual awareness, a point where the mind, body, and soul are at peace," Clay explained.

Akane nodded again, "A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body," he said.

Soul's eyes widened, and he looked to Akane, "That expression, where did you hear that?"

"That's the first thing you learn at the DWMA, speaking of which is where we are," Akane turned Soul in the opposite direction of the stairs. There was a haze of fog in that direction, and after a few seconds it shifted, and revealed an incredible sight; it was a humongous castle. The walls were black, and the top of the towers were red; at the front of the building there were what appeared to be three large, white, skulls, and the middle one had three scarlet spikes coming out of the nose and eye sockets. Surrounding the building, there were four giant, white candles, which protruded for the towers. And at the back of the building, the towers were arranged in a way that looked like a mouth piece for a skull similar to the ones at the front of the building, and in the sky there were three black balls, meaning to be the nose and eye sockets. Soul's mouth stood agape at the magnificent building, "Welcome to the DWMA, Death Weapon Meister Academy," said Akane.

* * *

"Okay, one, two, three, and we're rolling," a boy said, as a camera buzzed on. "Alright, this is AV club president Howard Ellis coming to you live from Shibusen Academy bus number 5," said the boy, who was named Howard, as the camera swerved around and showed that the person recording was on a bus, surrounded by other kids, who were talking, texting, or just horsing around. "The time is three o'clock on the dot," said Howard, as his arm, which was wearing a wrist watch, was lifted up to the camera, "And we are in usual route on this lovely Friday afternoon, and sitting next to me is my best friend Oliver Fenix," the camera swerved again, and showed a tall, pasty boy who wore the Academy uniform, had short black hair, and had amber eyes. "Wave to the camera Oliver," Howard said, making the boy, who was named Oliver, give a half smile and a small wave to the camera. "Okay Oliver you are the first of many people I have to get a response from before the school year is out in May, which is only in less than three months, so I have to act fast; are you up for a quick interview?" Howard asked.

Oliver sighed, "What's this for Howie?"

"It's a project that was given to the AV club today by the Principal himself, and as president I have a moral obligation to start as soon as I can."

"Howie the only reason you're president of the AV club is because you're the only person in the AV club."

"Exactly, and as the only person in the club I have to do all the work, so like I said I need to start as soon as I can."

Oliver sighed again, "What's the project."

"It is entitled 'Why I Love Shibusen Academy', so of course the question is why do you love Shibusen Academy, Oliver."

Oliver thought about it for a moment, "Well I can tell you what I don't like about it, the fact that the asshole of a Principal took Drama club out of the school's budget, and right before we had a big play scheduled, so Principal Sanders this is from me to you," he said as he stuck up his middle finger in front of the camera.

Then Howard covered the camera lens with his hand, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, red flag." Howard turned off the camera and put it in his bag, revealing himself; he was a tall, pasty boy as well, and also wore the Academy uniform; he had brown hair, which was tied back into a ponytail, and blue eyes, which were covered by stylish, wire-frame glasses. "What the hell man?" he asked Oliver, showing his frustration, "If the Principal sees that you are dead, forget suspension, or expulsion, he will literally kill you."

Oliver turned away from Howard, and slouched in the seat, "I don't know I'm just really pissed off, I just heard about it today and, Arrgh…" Oliver kicked the seat in front of them, "What gives him the right to do that, the rest of my club and I were practicing really hard and he just pulls the rug out from under us!" he mini-shouted.

Howard sighed, "I know how you feel; the Principal was going to cut AV club too, mostly because I'm the only member, I had to convince him not to cut it if I did this stupid project."

Oliver turned back to his friend, "You mean you didn't want to do it in the first place?"

"Hell no, I was all set to work on the equipment for your club's play, but then he told me that he had to drop your club and was about to drop mine, I had to practically beg him to let me do this as a replacement task."

Oliver sighed, "I don't get it, we got good grades and got a full ride here, but almost everyone else who goes here has to pay like ten grand, how are we so underfunded, I mean there aren't that many teachers, and sure we have brand new school equipment, but that can't take all that money; where does it all go?"

Howard shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me, but look on the bright side in less than two years we will graduate and be on our way to getting degrees in the fields of Technology and Theatrical Arts at Harvard and Oxford."

Oliver smiled at his friend, "Amen to that."

* * *

After the boys arrived at the Academy, Akane and Clay told Soul that they were taking him to see the head of the Academy, Lord Death. Soul followed Clay and Akane through the halls of the Academy, and marveled at the luxurious sights. There were many paintings and suits of armor lined along the walls, and many chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, just like the inside of a castle, but there were also rows and rows of lockers, so you could still tell it was a school. However, an odd thing that Soul noticed was that each hall seemed the same, they were designed exactly the same way all around; a person could easily get lost if they didn't have a guide. After about half an hour of endless walking Soul began to get impatient, "Arragh, how much further," he groaned, making Akane and Clay laugh.

"Not much longer Soul, but you better get that bad attitude out of the way before you meet Lord Death; he's a real nice guy, but trust me you do not want to be on his bad side," Akane said, and then shuddered.

Soul looked at his surroundings and found they were the same as the last hallway, "I seriously do not know how anyone could go through these halls and not get lost, and you say students have to do this every day?"

"Yep, and if Lord Death accepts you, you'll have to learn the floor plan too," said Clay, which made Ethan kind of nervous; seeing this Clay added, "Oh but don't worry, me and Akane were students here too, and now only two years after graduating we know this place like the back of our hands," Clay then turned to go into the corridor left of them.

Akane saw this and stopped him, "Um Clay, Lord Death's room is this way," he said pointing to the corridor right of them.

Clay turned around and blushed from embarrassment, "Oh right I guess I forgot," he laughed a little.

Soul sweat dropped, 'Like the back of their hands my ass,' he thought.

A few minutes later the three boys arrived at a long corridor, at the end of which was a giant black door; they approached it with caution, "Now remember Soul, only speak to Lord Death when he has spoken to you, show him the proper respect."

"Got it," Soul replied.

Akane nodded, and then grabbed the handles of the door, and pushed it open, "Right this way," he said as he motioned Soul to walk in front of them. Soul led the group as they walked through the open doors, which Clay shut behind them. Soul looked at the large room they had entered and was astounded at the scene; it appeared to be that of dessert. There was sand on the floor all around, except for the part which was a black stone pathway, which led up to a circular stage, which was also made of black stone. There was a blue sky, which made up the walls and ceiling, and had thin wispy clouds floating by; and there were many of what appeared to be black crucifixes in the sand. Soul also noticed that there was a very old-looking, gothic-style mirror on the black stone stage, which Akane and Clay were pushing him to, "Come on Soul move it or lose it." When the three arrived at the stadium Akane walked up to the mirror, and breathed on it, making the glass fog up; he then placed his finger on the glass and then wrote out the numbers _'42-42-564'_*****(A/N: Explained down at the bottom.) Akane backed away from the mirror, "Lord Death are you there, we need to talk to you face to face," he called out; then after a moment the mirror's surface began to shift, like ripples in a pond, and then something big and black came out of the mirror, alarming Soul.

"What is that thing?!" Soul exclaimed.

Clay put his hand on Soul's shoulder, trying to calm him down, "Don't worry it's just Lord Death," he said.

Soul stared at the black figure as it fully came out of the mirror; it was tall and black, and its shape was twisted and zigzagged, its face was a mere mask, which was white and resembled a skull, just like the outside of the Academy, it also had two large white hands, similar to that of foam fingers. Soul recognized the figure immediately, 'The Grim Reaper,' Soul thought to himself; upon seeing Lord Death, Soul thought that he was very creepy, but that all changed when he heard him speak.

"Yo, yo, yo, what's up Agent Hoshi?!" Lord Death exclaimed in a funny voice, as he flashed a double peace sign.

Soul sweat dropped, 'That's the Grim Reaper?' he asked himself.

"Hello Lord Death it's good to see you, and I thought told you can just call me Akane," Akane responded with a smile.

"Oh but I would feel silly just calling a member of DWMA's Central Intelligence Agency by his first name," Lord Death responded.

Akane laughed, "Well I guess you do have a point there, the title does come along with the job."

Soul's eyes widened, and then he leaned into Clay and whispered, "You guys have a CIA?"

Clay nodded, and then whispered back, "Both me and Akane are agents; we help gather information for the Academy."

"So what do I owe the pleasure of having two of our Central Intelligence Agency Agents here?" Lord Death asked.

Clay spoke up, "Two things sir, first of all we have finished our mission, and Franz Guttenberg's soul has been collected."

"Excellent work, but what's the other thing?" Lord Death asked.

"Well during our mission we saved a boy from the Kishin Egg," Akane said.

Lord Death saw Soul standing next to Clay, "I see, but why did you bring him here?"

"Well sir, he can transform into a Weapon, a Demon Scythe actually," Clay responded.

'Demon Scythe?' Soul pondered.

"An actual scythe, very interesting," said Lord Death.

"Yes sir and he actually saved a woman from the Kishin Egg, and managed to hold it off until we finished it," said Clay.

"Not to mention that he can Partially Transform," Akane added.

'Partially Transform?' Soul pondered again.

"A Demon Scythe who can Partially Transform, very interesting," Lord Death said. He then turned to Soul, "And what's your name young one?"

Soul hesitated, because he was still thinking about the unfamiliar terms they used, "Uh, it's Soul, Soul Eater, nice to meet you sir."

Lord Death stared at Soul for the longest time, "Well then it's very nice to meet you Soul," he finally said.

"Lord Death?" Clay started.

"Yes what is it Agent Sizemore?"

"Well we know that it's late notice, but we were wondering that since Soul is a Weapon and a very unique one at that, and since he seems to be willing to help us, could Soul be admitted to the Academy?" Clay asked.

Lord Death was silent for a moment, but then he responded, "Hmm, it is late notice, but considering the circumstances I guess one more student wouldn't mind," Lord Death then turned to Soul, "But is this really what you want Soul, it will be a very long and difficult task, and there are no shortcuts, knowing do you still want to join the DWMA?"

Soul sighed, "All I know is that when I saw that woman, Jenny, getting attacked by that monster that I had to do something; I saw the look of terror in her eyes, and I promised her that I would protect her, but if it wasn't for Clay and Akane showing up when they did, I would've been dead." Soul turned to Clay and Akane, "I want to be strong like you guys, I want to make sure that no one ever has to be afraid like Jenny did, I want to help in this fight," then Soul turned back to Lord Death, "So, yes please let me join Lord Death."

Lord Death laughed with glee, "A very good answer, welcome to the Academy, Soul Eater," Soul smiled. "Now then," Lord Death turned to Clay and Akane, "I have another mission for you two, I need you to gather information on this topic," Lord Death handed a yellow envelope to Akane, who took it, "This assignment might take some time, but the information is crucial to the Academy."

"We'll get right on it Lord Death, come on Clay," the two turned and headed for the door, and then Akane looked back, "Good luck Soul," he said, and then they exited the room.

Soul smiled at the door, 'They're great guys, much better than the originals,' he thought.

"So Soul," Lord Death suddenly said, making Soul turn to him, "Orientation starts tomorrow at seven AM, sharp, so make sure you get a good night's rest, and see you tomorrow," said Lord Death as he waved goodbye.

Soul's eyes widened, as a thought occurred to him; he had nowhere else to stay, "Um Lord Death, I uh don't have anywhere else to go."

"Oh, you don't live around here?" Lord Death asked.

"Mum no, I live um, somewhere very far away," Soul replied.

"Are you traveling?"

"Uh yes," Soul answered, making up a lie, "I'm seeing the world, and I just stopped over here in Nevada, I've always wanted to see Death City."

"So there's nowhere where you can stay?"

"No, but if you can tell me where I can find a hotel, and maybe lend me some money, which I promise I will pay back," Soul rambled.

Lord Death motioned the boy to stop, "Nonsense, since you don't have anywhere else to go you can stay here at the Academy, until we get something sorted out."

Soul's eyes lit up, "Really?" he asked.

"Of course, the Academy used to be a boarding school, but this year the program has been shut down because we have decided to try a little experiment."

Soul looked puzzled, "Experiment?"

"You'll hear all about it tomorrow, now as I was saying the boarding school program's been shut down and no one lives in the dorm houses anymore, except one person."

"Only one person lives there?"

"He's a boy, who I'm guessing is around your age**, **and like you he has nowhere else to go, so he's lived here for years; you're welcome to stay with him in the boys' dorm house, as long you don't mind."

Soul looked puzzled again, "Why would I mind, it's free place to stay, besides I think having a roommate would be fun."

Lord Death sweat dropped, "Well you see, he can be a bit um, well he's uh…" he trailed off.

Just then the door to the room swung open, making Lord Death and Soul turn their attention to it, and they heard a person yelled at the top of their lungs, "Ladies and gentleman, introducing, the powerful, the awesome, the one and only mighty assassin, Black Star!" Soul's eyes went wide at the name, and then he saw standing at the open door was a short boy, who had a tanned body with muscles and pale star tattoo on his right arm, light-blue spiked up hair, which looked similar to a star, and light-green eyes. He wore white and black baggy pants, a black sleeveless vest, a pair of big black shoes which had metal plates attached to them, a pair of black fingerless gloves which also had metal plates on them, which had line stars on them, and a black and silver scarf, which had estrous stars on them. The boy named Black Star entered the room, and ran up to Lord Death and Soul, "Lord Death, Lord Death, what did you think of my entrance, I'm going to use it when the other students show up, speaking of which how much longer, I can't wait to show the other kids how awesome I am!" he shouted.

Soul was left agape, 'It Reggie's character, and he's just like we designed him,' he thought, "Black Star," he mouthed.

"Black Star your entrance was…unique, but you do realize that the other students won't show up until tomorrow at seven, and it's not even in the AM yet, it's only 11 PM."

Soul's eyes widened, 'It's eleven, but I was sure that I only left at 2:30, how can it be eleven,' he wondered.

"It's only eleven, oh man I can't wait any longer," Black Star whined, "I want the other kids to be here now, so I can show them how awesome I am."

Lord Death sighed, "Black Star I thought we talked about this, every year you tend to show off in front of the other kids…"

"But that's just because I'm so awesome," Black Star interrupted.

Soul sweat dropped, 'That's like the third time he's called himself awesome.'

Lord Death sighed again, "But that tends to be a problem, Black Star I know you mean well but I don't think you're ever going to get a partner if you keep showing off."

Black Star sighed, "But I just do that to attract a partner, to let them know that if they stick with me they can become awesome just like me."

'Number four,' Soul thought.

"But Black Star you've been doing that since you first came here, and now you're sixteen and you still don't have a partner," Lord Death responded.

"No Lord Death you'll see, this year I know I'll get a partner, and together we will make them into a Death Scythe, and make me stronger than the gods!" Black Star shouted.

'Black Star sure shouts a lot, guess Reggie neglected to mention that he was a loud mouth,' Soul thought.

"Okay you've made your point Black Star," Lord Death sighed, "Who knows maybe this will be the year you finally get a partner; now then on to other business, it's actually good that you came trouping in here, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Lord Death motioned to Soul, "Black Star this is Soul Eater, he's starting at the Academy tomorrow." Soul waved at Black Star.

Black Star smiled, "I didn't notice you there; sorry when you're a big star like me it's hard to notice ordinary people."

Soul frowned, "Well sorry for being ordinary," he said.

"No sweat," Black Star replied, not knowing that Soul was being sarcastic. "So, what did you think of my entrance?"

Soul paused for a second, "Umm, it was really something."

"Awesome, I can't wait for the other kids to see it tomorrow!"

Lord Death cleared his throat to get Black Star's attention, "Black Star, Soul doesn't have anywhere else to go, and I told him that he could stay at the boys' dorm with you for now, until we figure something else out."

Black Star smiled again, "Yes, I'll finally have a roommate again," Black Star grabbed Soul's arm, "Come on let's go Soul, I'll show you the dorm." Black Star dragged Soul to the door with him, and then he turned around, "See you tomorrow Lord Death!"

Soul spoke up, "Yeah thanks Lord Death, yah!" Soul yelped as he was dragged through the door.

When the door closed Lord Death continued to stare at it, "After all this time he's finally returned," he said to himself.

* * *

Ten minutes after the final bell rang there were two boys in the Shibusen Academy music room. One was a blonde haired boy, who was pale, and had blue eyes; he wore the Shibusen Academy uniform. He was fiddling with an amp and speaker, trying to unravel all the chords for the devices, "Come on come loose, dammit who was the asshole that tangled up all these chords!" the blonde boy swore. While this was going on the other boy, who had dark skin, black hair, which was pulled back into dreadlocks, and brown eyes, which were covered by black broad framed glasses, was lying on his back on a bench and playing a Nintendo3ds; he also wore the Academy uniform. After a moment or two the blonde haired boy finally got all the chords untangled, "Alright now time to play," he said as he picked up a nearby red electric guitar, and plugged its chord into the amp; the blond haired boy turned to the boy with dreadlocks, "Hey Kevin, I finally got my guitar hooked up."

The boy with dreadlocks, apparently named Kevin, didn't look up from his game, but responded, "Yeah that's great, but remind me again Jacob, why am I here?"

The blonde haired boy, apparently named Jacob, frowned at Kevin's disinterest, "Because the Spring Fling is next week, and I said that I would perform, but I need someone to watch me play to let me know if I'm any good at playing in front of anybody."

Kevin sighed, "Okay just let me finish this level."

Then Jacob sighed, "You know Kev; some people are starting to call you a video game addict."

"Because I am, I play games like ten hours a day, but my parents don't care as long as my grades stay steady, which they do."

"I really don't get how you balance everything in your life, you're on the honor roll, right up there with Starling actually, and your parents are always out so you always have to watch your bratty brothers, and then there's the fact that you still find time to be a video game addict."

"I multi-task, and it helps that each game I play only takes me like two hours to beat, and that I don't replay."

"Maybe you should find a constructive hobby to do, like for instance try playing an instrument, I mean you're sixteen that's the perfect age to start."

Kevin scoffed, "Please you only play the guitar for two reasons, number one you want girls to think you're cool, and two just to show up Ethan."

Jacob's eyes narrowed and he frowned, "Do not speak his name in front of me," he hissed.

Kevin sighed, "I really don't get what you have against the guy, Ethan's nice, a little mopey sure, but hey so am I."

"I don't like Ethan Evans because he is a snarky, sarcastic slacker, who thinks that he doesn't have to pay attention in music class, because he has God given gift to play the fucking piano."

"Didn't you two used to hang out, like when you were in middle school?"

Jacob looked taken back, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kevin sat up and turned off his game, being done with the level, "Yeah it was before we started hanging out; it was you, Ethan, Reginald Starling, Elizabeth Thompson, and wasn't there another girl, what was her name?"

Jacob's expression turned gloomy, then he sighed and said, "Yeah we all hung out, and that girl's name was Ally, Ally Quiring."

Kevin saw his friend's expression change, "What happened to her?"

Jacob sighed, "She died, two years ago."

Kevin could see that his friend was down, "Look why don't you come over to my house tomorrow, you can play for me there, I have to go get my brothers anyway; they can get antsy when they're bored."

Jacob sighed, "Yeah, yeah that's fine, see you tomorrow."

Then a voice from the school intercom spoke up, "Kevin Reyes please report to the front office we have your sibling waiting for you, repeat Kevin Reyes report to the front office."

"Oh crap, every time they have to call me up it's because they did something," Kevin gathered up his things and left for the front office, leaving Jacob alone in the music room.

Jacob sighed, 'Ally, I know if you were still here you'd say that I should forgive him, but I just can't, you chose him, and he let you die, I'm sorry but I can't forgive him,' he thought to himself.

Jacob unplugged his guitar from the amp, and put it in his case, which was monogrammed with his name '_Jacob Iscor_'. He gathered his things, and also exited the music room.

* * *

Outside of the high school building, Conner Galstad and his little sister, Rachel Galstad, were sitting at a picnic table. While they were waiting for their mother to get off from her work, they were doing do their homework; well doing Rachel's homework, Conner had finished his, so he was helping his little sister out with her least favorite subject, math. Rachel had pale skin like her brother, she had green eyes, and blonde hair, which was pulled back into a side ponytail; she wore the Shibusen Academy uniform. Rachel grunted, "Connie, I just don't get it," she whined.

"Come on Rachel you only have one problem left, I've shown you how to do it, now show me that you can do it; if x+2=4, then x equals what?" Conner asked stating Rachel's math problem.

Rachel sighed, and buried her head in her arms, "I don't know, I hate math; I guess I'm never going to get into the fourth grade."

Then Conner sighed, and then an idea came to him, "Okay how's about this, if you can get the problem right," Conner reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out a piece of hard candy, "I'll give you this," he said, showing Rachel the candy.

Rachel raised her head up, and her eyes lit up at the sight of the candy, "Okay, okay, I'll solve it," Rachel looked down at the problem and began to think about it, and then after half a minute she spoke up, "I've got it Connie, x=2."

Conner nodded, "Great job, here," he said, giving Rachel the hard candy.

Rachel happily took the candy, and ate it; "Yummy, it's so good," Rachel then hugged her brother, "Thank you for teaching me how to do it Connie."

Conner hugged his sister back, "You're welcome Rachel, "then Conner noticed that there was a little fake bug in Rachel's hair. "Um Rachel, you've got a bug in your hair."

Rachel freaked out, and started frantically rubbing her hands through her hair, "Where is it, get it out Connie, bugs are gross!" she screamed, as Conner just pulled off the bug.

Conner then examined the bug, "Hey you know something funny Rachel; this is just a toy."

Rachel then stopped freaking out, "It's just a toy?"

"Yeah someone must have put it into your hair as a prank; I wonder who could've done that?" he asked himself.

Then an idea came to Rachel, and she seemed to get angry, "Arrgh, I know who did it, it was those darn Reyes twins again."

Conner looked at his sister, "They're still messing with you?"

"Yes, if it's not one thing with those two it's another; oh I can't stand them."

Conner chuckled a little, "You know Rachel, they say that when a guy likes a girl they pick on them."

Rachel blushed a little, and then said, "No they don't like me, they just mess with me because they think it's funny, that's all."

Conner continued to chuckle, "Okay, if you say so."

"Well Connie, if you say that's how a boy shows that he likes a girl, then have you tried messing with that girl you like?" Rachel asked smugly.

Then Conner blushed, "Um, that's different, if you tried to mess with her you'd probably wind up dead," he joked.

"Well she's right up there on the roof," Rachel said pointing to the high school building roof.

Conner looked to where Rachel was pointing and sure enough he saw her as well, the girl that he had had a crush on since he came to Shibusen Academy, Patricia Thompson. Conner didn't exactly know why he liked her, she was just different, different than any other girl he had ever seen, he guessed that was why he liked her. However, every time he tried to approach her, she wouldn't really even give him the time of day; then he started to ask other people about her, and that's how he learned about the rumors surrounding her. To a normal person that would probably be a red light, but Conner was abnormal, and he was attracted to this abnormal girl. "Huh it is her, guess that explains where she was today, she must have skipped."

"Skipped, what's that mean Connie?" Rachel asked innocently.

"It's something that I never want to find you doing Rachel."

Rachel got a sly smile across her face, as an idea crept into her head, "Hey Connie, why don't you go talk to her," she said in a sing-song voice.

Conner blushed again, "What are talking about, mom said I have to stay with you while she's finishing her work, so I can't go and talk to her," he said as his voice kind of croaked, because of his nervousness.

Rachel's smile grew, "I'll be okay by myself, this might be your one and only chance to talk to her; don't you want to?"

Conner sighed, seeing that his nosey sister would not let up, he reluctantly asked, "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, go get your girl Connie," Rachel laughed, and gave her brother a wink.

"Heh, heh, heh, you're so funny," Conner mocked her, and then headed to the high school building.

Conner walked through the halls, and went up the stairs, of the high school building, until he made it to the entrance to the roof. Then he paused before opening the door, 'Okay this is it, my one chance to have an actual conversation with her,' he took a deep breath, and then pushed open the door. He slowly walked out on to the roof, and then he saw Patricia sitting on the roof's ledge; he saw that she was wearing a black hoodie over her Academy uniform, and that she was smoking a cigarette. Conner was silent at first, unsure of how to talk to her, and then he heard her speak to him, "I know you're there, would you stop watching me like some creep, and at least get over here so I can see you," she said without turning around.

Conner gulped, "Um, okay," Conner walked over to her, "I'm sorry I was watching you, I just wasn't sure if it was okay for me to talk to you, and…"

"Stop rambling, just sit down already," she hissed.

Conner immediately reply, "Yes ma'am," he said quickly, and sat down on the ledge next to her.

Patricia looked at Conner, "Do I know you?"

Then Conner seemed to go glum, 'She doesn't even know who I am,' he thought. Then he noticed that he hadn't replied to her question, and that she seemed a little impatient, "Um, yeah you do, my name's Conner Galstad," Conner saw that she still didn't have a clue; "I've been going to the Academy since the start of this year, I'm in your grade, and in all of your classes, and I'm your lab partner in science."

Patricia still seemed confused, "Sorry doesn't ring a bell," she said, and then she went back to smoking her cigarette and looking back at the sky.

Conner sighed, and then looked out at the sky as well, 'Well this is great; I have a crush on her, and she doesn't even know who I am,' he thought to himself.

"Hey Conner right," Patricia spoke up, making Conner look back at her; he saw that she was holding her lit cigarette in her hand, "You want a drag?" she asked.

Conner looked taken back, "I don't think I should, cigarettes are bad for your health."

Patricia laughed, "What are you a doctor?"

"I'm actually planning on becoming one," he replied.

Patricia frowned, "Aren't you fun," she said.

Conner sighed, "Okay I'll have a drag."

Patricia's smiled a little, "At a boy," Patricia handed the cigarette to Conner; he held it in hands, unsure of what to with it, Patricia sighed, "You've got to put in your mouth and inhale it."

Conner did just as she instructed, and put the cigarette in his mouth, but when he went to inhale he just coughed, "I…don't think I'm…doing it right," he said in between coughs.

Patricia grabbed the cigarette from his mouth, "They're not for everyone," she then began to laugh, making Conner agape; he had never heard her laugh before. "I honestly can't believe you even tried to do it, I was sure you would wuss out," she said, as she continued to laugh.

Conner blushed a little, "Well you just seemed disappointed that I didn't except your offer, and I didn't want to impose or anything."

Patricia smiled, "You didn't have to do that," she put out her cigarette, and then turned to him, "So why did you come up here?"

"Um, well I uh, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

Conner sighed, "Look you may not know who I am, but I've kind of," he hesitated saying the next part, "Had a crush on you since I first came here, and I…" Conner was interrupted when Patricia forced her lips on his; before Conner knew it they were kissing, it wasn't deep or passionate, but it was very emotional. After a minute or two, Patricia removed her lips from Conner's; she made a sly smile, as Conner was literally frozen in place.

Patricia laughed, "I know who you are you idiot, I just wanted to mess with you."

Then Conner came to his senses at her words, "Then why…why did you…why did you kiss me?" he rambled.

She giggled at the boy's expense, "Well you said that you had a crush on me, and well," she looked away a little, and then murmured, "Maybe I kind of like you too."

Conner took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and then he finally said, "Okay, so we both kind of like each other, now what do we do about it?" he asked her.

Patricia smiled, and then reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out a pen, "Give me your hand," Conner obliged and reached out his hand; Patricia wrote down her number on Conner's hand, "Call or text anytime this weekend, and we'll work something out."

Conner nodded, "Okay, thanks."

Patricia got up from the ledge and stretched, "Alright I got to get going," she walked to the exit, and then she looked back at Conner and winked at him, "See you Monday."

Patricia left the roof, leaving Conner alone to think about just what happened. He couldn't wrap his head around it; the rumors that he had heard about Patricia Thompson depicted her as a punk who caused trouble for the sake of trouble; the times that he saw her before, pretty much made that clear. But in the short ten minutes that he had talked to her, he saw her act very different; she laughed, smiled, kissed him, and winked at him. Patricia Thompson was a very abnormal girl, and that's why Conner liked her, and these ten minutes proved that, making Conner exclaim in thought, 'What the hell just happened!'

* * *

Soul followed Black Star through the halls of the Academy for what seemed like an eternity to the boy; he wanted to complain, but after what Clay and Akane said to him he decided not to. Then finally Black Star stopped at a corridor, which just led to a single door, "Okay this is it, we're here," Black Star said, making Soul confused. Black Star saw that Soul was puzzled, "No I mean we don't have to go through the halls anymore, the boys' dorm is right through that door," Black Star said pointing at he door.

"What, if we're going to another building, shouldn't we exit the Academy?" Soul asked.

Black Star shook his head, "Nope, c'mon you'll see what I'm talking about when we go in."

Black Star ran to the door and through it open, going inside, as an unsure Soul slowly followed him. Soul finally went inside the door as well, and then he shut the door behind him. Then Soul saw something that truly amazed him, he and Black Star were outside; it was a wide open space of trees, which led down a path to a building, which Soul guessed, was the boys' dorm. Soul was kind of shocked, "What the, how is this here?" he asked Black Star.

Black Star smiled, "This whole area is just one of the Academy's terraces, we're still technically on the Academy, but now we're at our own place," he explained.

Soul smiled as well, "Cool, that is so cool," he simply said.

"Well come on, I'll show you the place," Black Star ran down the path to the building, as Soul followed him. When the boys arrived they entered the building showing that it was a insanely messy, "Excuse the mess, I didn't know I would have company," Soul was left agape at the mess; there were many clothes just sprawled out about the floor of what he guessed was a living room, then there were several plates of uneaten food everywhere in what Soul guessed was the kitchen.

"How the hell did you make all this mess?" Soul asked.

Black Star chuckled, "Well it's only me living here, and I guess sometimes you just lose track of the mess, but maybe it is time I started cleaning it up, thank the gods I have a roommate to help me clean up now though, huh Soul," he nudged him in elbow.

Soul's eyes widened, "Yeah right," Soul said.

Black Star chuckled again, "Well we don't have time anyway right now, we have to get to bed, big day tomorrow," he said as he began to climb up a set of stairs, which led to the next level, as Soul followed him. They arrived at the second floor, "All the other rooms have been cleared out, there isn't anything in them, much less a bed, so looks like you're going to have to stay with me in my room."

'Oh joy,' Soul thought, as Black Star opened the door to his room, revealing yet another mess, 'Another mess, why did I expect anything different?' he asked himself.

"Again sorry, nobody lives here anymore except for me, so I kind of let go." As the two walked in Soul noticed that there was only one bed.

"Um, we're not sharing a bed are we?"

"What no, I'm sure there's another bed down under this stuff," Black star pulled off a pile of his clothes and his own stuff, revealing a pretty much clean bed, "I guess you'll want that one?" Black Star asked which Soul abruptly nodded to. "Okay then enjoy, I'm gonna go ahead and hit the hay, and uh if you need to get up in the night to the use the bathroom, it's down the hall, last door on the left," Black star said as he grabbed a few of his loose clothes on the floor, which was a black T-shirt and blue sweat pants, and began to change into them. Then he walked over to his own bed and lied down, and as his head hit his pillow, he immediately fell asleep.

Then Soul noticed something, "Oh crap, I don't have anything to change into," he then saw a couple more of Black Star's loose clothes, which was a white T-shirt and red sweatpants, which were mostly clean and looked like they could fit him, "I don't think he'll mind," he said, and then started to change into them. When that was done he climbed into the other bed, and while was waiting to fall asleep, thought about all the things that happened today, and he then smiled, "This place is great, I think I'm really going to like it here," but then he thought about all the people in the real world he left behind, "I wonder if everyone's okay though, I mean I didn't even leave a note or anything, what if they're all looking for me" Soul yawned, "I might have to find some way I can tell them that I'm all right, but I'll save that for the morning." Then Soul started to wonder about what would happen tomorrow, but didn't dwell on it too long, because then sleep took him.

* * *

(Insert closing song #1)

* * *

A/N: Okay hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now while you were reading you noticed that estrous star in the story, well I'm going to do that sometimes throughout the rest of the story to explain certain things.

First estrous: The numbers can be said as "Shini-Shini-Koroshi" in Japanese, which in English roughly translates to "Die-Die-Kill".

Alright see you next time guys.


End file.
